


Teen Wolf: Reader Inserts

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 28,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts featuring the Teen Wolf characters as requested on my tumblr; Request are always open on my tumblr, please send in request there!Tumblr: https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Allison Argent/Reader, Isaac Lahey/Reader, Liam Dunbar/Reader, Lydia Martin/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Theo Raeken/Reader, lydia martin/reader/stiles stilinski, scott mccall/reader/stiles stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Stiles: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I decided to post all my writing here as well as tumblr to organise it by pairing and fandom instead of whenever I post a request. I do have requests open on my tumblr which is stattic-writes

You’d been partnered with the actual sheriff’s son when you first moved in and when you had your first english assignment. It was to research a mythological figure and rewrite the mythology that surrounded them. When Jackson had asked if monsters and cryptid’s counted; the teachers sighing wearily and then nodding you’d been the first to claim werewolf as your prompt; Stiles giving you a panicked look for some reason.

“You didn’t have something in mind did you?” You ask worriedly and he shakes his head looking to the side.  
“You did.” Your face falls and he frowns.  
“No dude; I just;” His face goes slack when you meet his eyes and you can’t really feel anything besides the fact his hands are on your shoulders; one gripping tightly, you wonder if your face is as pink as his.  
“What’re you doing here.” He hisses and you turn to follow his gaze to see who you later learn is Derek Hale walking up.

“Scott said you were freaking out over some English project cause the hot guy you’re partnered with wants to do werewolves.”  
“Hi; Y/N; the hot guy.” You grin at Stiles when you shake Dereks hand and he laughs.  
“I like Derek; he your older brother or something?”  
“He’s basically my cousin.” He and Stiles grin and you smile at them straining slightly when the bell rings to signal the start of class after lunch.

You were surprised it took two more assignments; one from history and another English one to get Stiles to ask you out. He still seemed jumpy whenever the topic of werewolves and even most horror movie monster’s came up but you put it down to him being terrified after you spent two days marathoning a to watch list Derek had sent over of psychological horror movies.

“Where the lion’s skin does not suffice put on that of a fox.” You grin up at Stiles from where you’re laying on his bed.  
“Is that meant to be some sort of sly comment about how I haven’t told my dad we’re dating?” Stiles looks unimpressed.  
“No; that’s your choice whether you tell him or not; you just gotta let me know so I don’t have to worry about him seeing us kiss and freak out. Among other things.” You grin when he crawls on top of you.

“You remind me more of a lion than anything else.” You hum when he kisses you.  
“Really; is it my muscles? My vanity then?”  
“No you care so much for all your friends; they’re your family. Your pride as it were.” You grin and Stiles laughs; you catch how it sounds slightly hollow.  
“What?”  
“Nothing; I just fit a fox better.”  
“You’re not a trickster; or lying; or very crafty. No offence.” You grin. He shrugs and you pull him down for a kiss.  
“You’re not lying to your dad Stiles; it’s okay; I don’t mind him not knowing right now; you deserve to tell him when you’re ready.”

“I’m lying to you.”  
“You are?” You look confused as he sits up and moves away from you; you scoot closer bumping your knees together.  
“Can you tell me? Do you want to?”  
“I want to; but Scott and Derek said I can’t tell you.” You frown.  
“Is it dangerous for me to know?”  
“Yes.” He sighs and wraps his arm around your shoulders.  
“I don’t want you hurt Y/N. You’re the most important guy in my life; I can’t risk my boyfriends life if you knew.”  
“Jesus; you guys in the mafia or something? Drug runners maybe?” You joke slightly and Stiles smirks shaking his head.  
“Not that kind of danger.”  
“Oh; like werewolves and vampires then? Oh my god are you guys Ghost hunters?” You grin as Stiles stares.  
“Holy shit; you are aren’t you.” You gape in awe laughing when Stiles swats your shoulders shoving you back on the bed.  
“Seriously Y/N even if you guess I can’t tell you.”  
“I know; Scott told me about the werewolves already.”

“He did what?”  
“Yeah; Derek was super against it but as Scott put it to him when he thought I couldn’t hear ‘Stiles really goes all out for Y/N we can’t keep him in the dark and drive him away; Stiles would lose his shit; I don’t really want my best friend mad at me for cock blocking him.’and then-”  
“We haven’t even had sex yet!” Stiles shouts and stares at his door. You nod with him.  
“That’s what I said and then they had to tell me! Derek looked so pissed; I mean I think he did; he doesn’t show much emotion.”  
“Stiles!” You both turn towards the door as his dad shouts for him.

“I think he heard.”  
“Well at least we’re getting all the secrets out today apparently. Anything you need to tell me?” Stiles grins as he stands. You laugh grinning back.  
“I’m a vampire.” You wink as he pulls you up standing in place for a moment holding onto you before he opens the door and you follow him out into the living room.


	2. Stiles: Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is almost killed/attacked by hunters

Stiles wasn’t exactly thrilled when you’d asked to go on a mission with him and the wolves. Scott was all for it; assuring Stiles that everyone needed more bonding beyond the lacrosse team and the occasional research sleep over.  
You knew it was because Stiles was worried; that he was aware how human you were; despite Derek and Scott having giving everyone the okay to explain the supernatural creatures. You mostly tried to stay with Lydia; Stiles viewing her as the ‘safest’ out of all of them. Not that you were sure how safe she was; considering she was a Banshee but you were content to let her play babysitter if it meant you got to travel with everyone else on the scouting and patrol missions they’d pass off as camping trips.

“Stiles I-“ You cut yourself of , pressing yourself against a tree and trying your best to not lose your shit when the figures continue to stomp around the camp. Everyone was off patrolling; you weren’t sure where the non-wolves were but when you feel something cold on the side of your face you try not to turn into it.  
“Didn’t know they had a new wolf.” The voice almost hisses before you can feel yourself being thrown forward.

“Who bit you boy?” “We know you ain’t alone”  
“Wheres the pack?” “No teenager can eat that much food.” You cringe at the round of talking; the three figures taunting you as best they know. You’re surprised they manage to argue with themselves enough to not notice you trying to sneak away.

Of course when the knife lodges in your shoulder you realize that it was most likely a ploy. When you still try to stagger away from their laughter; when you can see Scott rushing in to save you; you can see Stiles in the background looking one part distraught and one part furious. Through the pain you can sense that both those emotions are directed at you; and you’d wilt if the pain wasn’t enough to make you pass out.

You’re trying not to give away you’re awake but you know that Scott and the other wolves in the room can sense it. When you can hear their voices clearly you can’t help but make a mental note to thank them somehow when they don’t give it away you’re awake and aware of the conversation.  
“You can’t be serious Derek! That did not go well at all!!!” Stiles hisses.  
“Y/N wasn’t even that hurt; the knife barely went in and it was just a little bit of muscle; we fixed it right up. Stiles you’re overreacting. He’s fine.”  
“HE GOT STABBED!”  
“Will you shut it; don’t wake him.” Lydia scolds and you can hear Stiles make an annoyed noise in his throat.

“If you had been doing your jobs instead of playing chase with a stupid squirrel.”  
“What would have happened is we all would’ve gotten hurt and we all know those weapons would have done more damage to us than y/n. He’s just a human which means a silver knife is just a knife; he’s vunerable as a human but safer when we’re running around.” Scott snaps and you can hear Derek sigh.  
“Stiles; we’re not biting him. Like we won’t bite you. It’s just not practical. If we’re all supernatural we have no baseline for how humans need to act. No, hunters aren’t really human Allison; you’ve been trained to hunt; can’t deny nature.” You swear you can hear Dereks smug smile.

“Like that’s the real reason.”  
“I don’t think your dad would like the whole werewolf and law breaking we’re doing. To say the least.”  
“He’s fine with Y/N.” Stiles tries to defend.  
“Everyone’s fine with Y/N.”  
“It’s cause I’m fine. Seriously I’m-“ You don’t finish Stiles practically dog pilling you and partially strangling you with how tight his hug is.  
“Stiles, baby; I survived the hunters but I might die from the hug you’re giving me.” You laugh when he pulls back face pink.


	3. Stiles: Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU- you and your soulmate suffer matching injuries

Soulmate location committee; it’s a thin defense that most bullies had used. You imagine they use it on your soulmate fairly regularly; with the amount of injuries he’d gotten over the years. A few of the kids in your class had made jokes and comments about how you’d turned up with scratches and bruises on you. Your parents had tried to find your soulmate; worried they were in a bad home situation; but after that one time only the regular childhood injuries had shown up.Soulmates had always been connected by their injuries and the dull warmth that signified the soulmate was the one getting injured.

Stiles yelps when his fingers don’t move fast enough; he’d been cutting up bread for his lunch and had gotten distracted once again; forgetting exactly where his fingers were. He scowls and the blood seeping from the gash on his finger cries out when his head suddenly bursts into pain; stars fluttering behind his eyes.  
“Hey; whoa Stiles; what’s wrong; geez; all this cause you hurt your finger?”  
“My head!”  
“You must’ve scared your soulmate then.”  
“Soulmate?” He looks excited as his dad nods towards the couch.

You had just turned seven when you remember it for the first time. You’d been swimming; the water cool and the sun warming your face; you’d been confused when your hand started to warm; before it seemed like your finger was suddenly burning; you jumped back hitting the side of the pool and wincing at the pain; your mother had come over instantly and worriedly asked you what was wrong; you simply help up your finger and watched as a small curved scar appeared.  
“Looks like you have a soulmate.” You mother grins and brings you inside to discuss your newfound realizations over the popsicles you’d made earlier in the day.

Your parent’s had reminded you that transfering schools was not the worst thing in the world; you assured them while it wasn’t transfering in the middle of your second year was.You absentmindedly rub at the bruise on your leg; from your soulmate you think; you don’t remember getting it but earlier in the day your leg was warm in the way it always is when your soulmate is hurt.  
You don’t look up until your dad stops the car; untangling yourself from the backseat and moving on autopilot towards Beacon Hills High’s front doors.  
“So I told Allison that we’d have to meet later; since Lydia and Jackson want to have an actual Valentine’s day date before the dance; so they’re running around an hour before doing some dumb dinner and a movie thing.” You don’t mean to eavesdrop but the realization Valentine’s day is coming up, has you grimacing at another year without your soulmate.  
“Lydia Martin; you must be Y/N.” the redhead grins at you and you nod holding out your hand that she shakes.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” Lydia asks after she walks you past the counselors office and the library.  
“Hm; oh no, not yet; they don’t get into much trouble anymore.” You laugh a little and explain how they must have played some sort of sports when they were younger. Just as you finish you scowl; feeling heat spread on your face.  
“Well I spoke too soon.” You sigh looking up to Lydia and her laughter.  
“Did my soulmate get slapped again? That happened once before.” She shakes her head.  
“No; looks like whoever they are got whacked with a lacrosse stick.”  
“Lacrosse; you guys have a team here?” You grin, meaning it as a joke; but still when she nods.

“Really? I’m guessing everyone on the team has like five hundred potential soulmate’s running around after them.”  
“Well most of them; Scott’s found Allison though; and Stiles is well Stiles; he hasn’t found his soulmate yet.” She nods her head forward gesturing to a trio of people walking up.  
“Scott McCall; Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski. As I mentioned.”  
“You okay?” Scott winces in sympathy and you shrug.  
“Yeah; my soulmate decided to get whacked with something; I thought it was a slap again but thankfully they’re not that offensive.” You grin at them and hold your hand out.  
“Y/N L/N. I’m new; just moved in. Still not finished unpacking; sorry I don’t know why I said that.” You laugh nervously and can see Stiles staring at your hand.  
‘What?”  
“The scar on your finger?” He nods towards it and you shrug.

“My soulmate got it when I was seven I think. I’m assuming trying to cut up fruit or something; it was during summer.” You can see everyone nod and Scott and Allison drag you into some conversation about Valentine’s day and the upcoming match which you’ve now been roped into coming to.  
“What were you doing?” Stiles asks.  
“Hm?” His finger brushes over the scar on your finger.  
“When that happened; what were you doing?”

“Swimming; first time I remember it happening to be honest; my mom explained to me afterwards; what about you?” Stiles doesn’t answer instead nudging Scott who interrupts by explaining how Allison and him discovered they were soulmates; apparently Scott had gotten bitten by a dog and Allison had woken up with a bit on her side and screamed the house down; they’d met in the doctor’s office later that day. You can see the way they shift their eyes and you know they’re lying about something but you care more about how Stiles seems distracted.  
“Stiles.” You hesitate but he turns back grinning to you when you catch him in the hallway.

“Do you know how terrified my dad was when i was screaming because you bumped your head against the pool since i gashed my finger.” He hums before pulling back and running towards his class.  
“See you after school.” He laughs a little and you scowl running after him.  
“We have history together idiot!”  
“Yeah; you apparently are my soulmate.”  
“No like the class.” You huff when you get to the door.


	4. Stiles: Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral! Reader/Stiles; "I thought we were just hanging out but we've been dating for weeks?"

Stiles had invited you to help with the research for the issues the pack was having. It had been everyone at first; until Lydia went off with Jackson; Scott got bored and Derek made the excuse of patrolling. It followed the same pattern for weeks until Stiles asked you to meet him at the library and then halfway through the second week those individual meetings became more and more frequent; almost dominating the research time you’d dedicated to helping everyone. If you ordered pizza and ended up watching movies after every other study session; that was just normal teenage behaviour. Scott seemed to constantly find reasons for you and Stiles to work together; you reason it’s since you’re both human; the last thing the pack needs is one of the humans getting hurt; of course having both of you get hurt seems worse but you assume with how they force you to the records sections anytime danger might happen they have it under control.

Stiles seems jumpier than normal but you chalk it up to Derek scolding him for some reason; you knew it involved Scott since he was laughing and half explaining to you despite you not paying attention.  
“No Stiles; I’m not letting you off research duty early so you can take Y/N on a date.”  
“Stiles wants to take me on a date?” You turn confused to Scott after Derek had spoken loud enough for you to hear.  
“Well yeah; you two have been-” Scott stops talking looking confused as you’re sure your face is shocked and horrified.  
“I thought we were just hanging out!” You hiss and look terrified at Stiles.  
“Oh my god we’ve been dating for weeks! Scott why didn’t you say anything! I was acting like an idiot the entire time in front of my crush! Oh my god I’m gonna die!!!”

“Wait, you have a crush on me?” Stiles stands in front of you and you can feel the heat on your face.  
“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the fact I didn’t realize we were dating!”  
“Well I made a point of not making it obvious; but since you have a crush on me; do you want to go on an actual date; like to dinner or a movie?” He grins and you laugh a little.  
“Well both? I can pay for-” You quiet when he glares.

“Or nothing; I won’t pay then; such a gentleman.” You laugh a little and watch Stile’s face pink.  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“Wherever you are.” You respond automatically watching Stiles’ face get pinker and you can assume your face matches his.  
“So uh; my house around six tomorrow?” You nod to Stiles who grins back.  
“Great!”

You’re relieved when Stiles opens the door and shuffles you into the living room; pizza boxes stacked and a queue of your favourite movies resting next to the tv.  
“Thought it best to keep it simple; besides if we’re here then the pack can’t tail us.”  
“I doubt they would.” You snort and Stiles grins.  
“That’s where you’re wrong Y/N; infighting between the two humans would throw the pack into chaos.”  
“Infighting?”

“Well if we’re not dating; or at least on friendly terms then it could spell disaster for the pack; it’s like when dogs can sense their owners fighting.”  
“So what the pack are our like supernatural pets?”  
“In some ways yes; but for now we can take a night off and relax; and get to know each other better.”  
“Stiles we’ve known each other for years.” You grin back and he nods to you.  
“Well I’m sure there’s some things I don’t know about you.”  
“Name one.” You fire back smirking and falter when Stiles’ smile turns mischievous.

“I don’t know if you’re a good kisser or not.”  
“Well that is something we have in common; no clue if you are either.” He laughs when you lean forward only to be interrupted by his dad awkwardly grabbing a book from the chair.


	5. Pack Bond: General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack discovers that the human Gerard has kidnapped is Peter’s son; Scott played a part in it

“Is there anything he won’t do.”  
“Okay I get he’s a little violent and evil and really all around not good but-”  
“He’s kidnapped some random kid from school and is holding him hostage like he’s the damn president! How are we supposed to cope with that! We have to get him back obviously but he’s not important to us. Not as much as Gerard thinks.” Derek grows slightly at Allison and Scott.  
“Okay fine; we’ll go rescue the kid.”  
“You seem really put out about this Scott.”  
“Him or Stiles; much rather it be some nobody.”  
“Wait you set this up?” Derek growls and Stiles looks shocked.  
“Wait me?”  
“Shut up Stiles.”

“You really think I’d let them hurt you?” Scott rolls his eyes as Stiles looks from him towards Derek.  
“So you sent some human who has no connection to us to be killed?”  
“We’re going to get him back ; but I’d rather have Stiles safe; wouldn’t you?” Scott glares and Derek looks away.  
“Fine; but you’re explaining to the rest of them.”  
“Explain what?”  
“Well half of you already heard; thanks super hearing; so can we just fill the rest of you in on the way.”

With everyone filled in and a rather tense ride with Derek and Scott trying to murder each other with glares and Peter trying his best to be a threatening parental figure.  
None of that works and when they can sense Gerard everyone seems relieved to have him to focus on.  
The area is quiet; despite most of the packs super hearing they can barely hear the breathing from the human.  
“Who was he anyways?” Peter asks Scott who snorts.  
“Some kid who came into Deaton’s saying he thinks his dad lived in Beacon hills or some shit. Was kind of out of it; been travelling for weeks apparently.”  
“How did you convince Gerard to take him?”  
“Oh I just hung around him for a few days; Gerard must’ve assumed he was important to me.”

“Wait is that why you bailed on movie night for three days?” Stiles snaps but a glare from Derek silences him.  
“Not the time Stiles.”  
“Fine but I don’t think we should let it go that Scott basically wanted to sacrifice some random kid.”  
“We’re the same age as him Stiles.” Scott assures and Stiles narrows his eyes.  
“Anyways we should-”  
“He’s not here; must’ve left while we were squabbling.” Peter and Derek huff in unison before dragging everyone back into town.  
“We should at least tell the police.”

“Oh yeah what’re we going to say Gerard kidnapped a random kid cause he thought i was friends with him since he has a death wish for all of us and wants supreme power and to kill a bunch of the townsfolk; that’ll go over so so well won’t it.” Scott snaps and Peter’s hand curves around his shoulder claws ripping into the fabric.  
“I strongly suggest that since this is your fault; you figure out the solution to it or so help me…”  
“I only let him in to Deaton’s cause he looked like you; thought you’d turned younger somehow; wouldn’t put it past you to have murdered someone and taken their body.”

“Scott werewolves can’t do that. And so I would suggest considering your comment about him looking like me.”  
“What you have a one night stand like sixteen years ago.”  
“No, I had many.” Peter smirks and Derek groans in annoyance.  
“That’s worse Peter; so much worse.”

“That’s worse? Then Scott ‘I’m so pure and good and better than everyone’ McCall potentially offers up my kid to a known psychopath and murderer?”  
“He has a point.” Stile shrugs a little and Peter grins.  
“Shut up Stiles.” Scott hisses once more and the group stand Derek knocking on Deaton’s door once more.


	6. Worth: Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader, #17 from the Quote challenge list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/617902476499304448/quotes-challenge

You’d been on the run for weeks. You’d managed to get away from your parent’s controlling pack and just kept running.  
You realized that since you’d left your pack you’d be considered an Omega; a lone wolf. You didn’t like the idea of that but you weren’t sure how likely finding a new pack was let alone one that would take you in with your wolfsbane damaged arm.

You’re relieved when you realize you’re close to Druids; well from what you can sense. You try not to laugh at the thought of the Druids hiding at vets but you judge it as a good hiding place as you creep into the back of the building.  
“I just need somewhere to stay for a bit then I’ll be out of your hair and-” You start your rehearsed speech and look panicked as another werewolf and human are standing behind the druid.  
“No you won’t.” The man you learn is Deaton grins.  
“Really?” You huff slightly and the werewolf who was standing behind him holds his hand out grinning.  
“Hey; I’m Scott; you are?”  
“Y/N; and you?” You grin a little nodding to the human who seems nervous.  
“Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you; you scared I’m gonna bite?” Your grin widens and he snorts.  
“Like Scott would let you; what’re you doing here anyways; long way from your pack.”  
“Oh; you know?” You’re surprised at Stiles knowing but reason with how comfortable Scott is that Stiles can’t be any sort of threat.  
“Yeah; my pack; is uhh; they left me…” You’re debating telling them the full truth; that you’d run away, but decide if they pry deeper you’ll tell.

“So you’ll be starting at Beacon Hills soon then.” Stiles grins and you tilt your head.  
“Where?”  
“Our high school.”  
“Oh; uhh I guess? Will you be there?”  
“Yeah Scott will-”

“No; you.” You nod back to Stiles and his face flushes as he nods.  
“Good.”

”I hate this..” You hiss slumping next to Stiles at lunch.  
“Is everything too hard; I know-”  
“No it’s so boring and easy…. I’ve done all this last year with my parents.”  
“You were homeschooled?”  
“Yeah they didn’t trust me in public school.” You shrug a little and Stile spurs his arm around you in a half hug.  
“Sorry about them.”  
“Nothing to be done now.”

Lunch passes with you being introduced to the pack members in the school; you’re surprised how much it stretches; how expansive their pack is; the fact they know druids; have a banshee and even a trained hunter in it makes your chest feel heavy.  
When you’re introduced to an actual kanima and were-coyote you have to bite back tears. It was silly of you to think that the pack would want you to stay. You debate just running in the middle of history class but they’re watching you; you’re sure they can sense something is wrong.

Stiles is the one to corner you after school assuring you that he wants to make sure you taste the local pizza shop and he’s going to subject you to a movie marathon.  
“How do you feel about the animated batman series?” he grins a little and you sigh.  
“It’s possibly the best adaptation of Bruce Wayne and murders the movie’s characterizations of him.” Stile lets out a breath he’d been holding and his grin grows wider.  
“Thank god someone has sense in this horrible town.”

You’re half asleep and it’s almost three am but you try your best not to wake Stiles when you sit up from the couch.  
“Do you ever think maybe we’re superheroes and there’s a show about us?” He mumbles and you tense, surprised he’s awake.  
“Sometimes; Do you think other people would be evil; if they had the choice to be villains? Or would it be people who’re sick; who need extra support?” You counter, not shocked at how your filter has dulled as you’re overtired.  
“Maybe; I think they’d have morals; you know.”  
“Would people care about them the way they care about Batman and Robin or The Joker?”  
“Yeah; of course; they’re always someone to care. I bet you’d be everyone’s favourite.” You grin at him and he laughs.  
“Not like me.” You add under your breath and aren’t surprised that Stiles wraps his arms around you.  
” _You might not be worth something to others; but you’re worth it to the world, for being in it._ ” You’re about to respond when you hear something that he meant to say under his breath.  
“You’re worth it to me.” he almost sighs and you grin pressing your face into his shoulder as you hug him.  
“You’re worth it to me as well.” You chuckle when he blushes.  
“Werewolf hearing remember?”


	7. Spoon: Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Male!Reader; they need to study but all reader wants to do is cuddle/be the little spoon

Stiles had invited you over to work on an english project he had; you’d already finished so you knew you’d just be a sounding board for him. Despite having been dating for almost two months you were still nervous when you opened the door; his dad seemed to love you; even if you had been convinced that he was going to hate Stiles for being into guys and you for ‘turning him’ instead he seemed to overcompensate; relieved Stiles finally had someone he liked. Going overboard; as Stiles had warned was awkwardly giving you both the sex and drug talk before offering to buy pizza and then leave to work a night shift.

Still you had grown to love him and you don’t mind his odd behaviour when Stiles drags you upstairs.

“You dad said he had pizza!”

“I brought it up already.” Stiles grins kissing you; you try to deepen it but he pulls back offering a slice of pizza as he pulls over the outline he’d done in class.

“Oh we’re actually working?”

“Yeah this is due in a week and I have nothing typed up.”

“You have everything done in the outline; you literally just have to type it up.”

“I know which is why you’re here.”

“To make you type up your report?”

“No to be my reward for typing it.” Stiles turns his computer on and you lose him to the glow of the screen as you eat half of the pizza.

“Do you think Batman and Robin have like regular dad and kid stuff?”

“What?”

“I’m just saying; like imagine Dick is getting bullied in school; i mean his name is dick; and he can’t just be like ‘fuck all y’all I’m Batmans kid’ cause superhero identities so like does Bruce Wayne have to show up and be like “listen there’s only so much funding i can put into parenting centers and hospitals and anti bullying campaigns and free therapists; but if any of those kids upset my son i will call batman. And then the kids freak out cause ‘omg dick i can’t believe your dad knows Batman’; and then that create an entirely new problem and-”

“Y/N; stop; I can feel you getting closer; you’re like a furnace; and while i love you, and cuddling we have school work to do; you can’t distract me with batman.”

“What if I let you be the big spoon.”

“I’m always the big spoon.” Stiles narrows his eyes and back himself up to the headboard of his bed.

“I know; because you like it so much, besides I’m cold.” You pout and Stiles glares over the top of his computer.

“No I have like three more paragraphs; seriously can you just wait that- oh my god you’re worse than a cat…” You grin where you’d carefully pulled the computer away from him. You save the document he’s working on and then grab at him arms tangling him into a hug.

“Y/N; Jesus; i have like three paragraphs that’ll take like fifteen minutes.”

“After a break; you’ve been working too hard; and; you never answered my question!”

“About Batman and Robin?”

“Yeah!”

“Well uhh I mean I feel like most of the kids would know if Dick was at there school that Bruce Wayne was his dad; and since Bruce Wayne is filthy rich there’s no way he wouldn’t know batman…” Stiles shifts allowing you to press your face into his shoulder before you kiss his cheek and his arms drape around your waist.

“So going by that logic; i mean they’d be excited but since most people know Bruce Wayne i think the kids wouldn’t like bombard him right away; maybe they’d actually befriend Dick and then like one day Batman shows up to Timmy’s birthday party because wow Dick forgot to get a present; you know things like that. Do you think Bruce Wayne would-” Stiles pauses and you take the opportunity to kiss him; he returns the kiss; deepening it slightly before you both lie back on the bed and relax.

“I was supposed to be doing something.”

“Me.” You grin at him and he huffs shaking his head.

“No before you; that was reward for- MY ESSAY” He grins at himself and you whine as he untangles your arms and pulls the computer over; you shove yourself between him and his laptop once more and he sighs reaching over you to type.

“Okay now I have two paragraphs left; and then I’ll do you.”

“Don’t you mean we’ll do whatever i want?’ You grin and he shakes his head.

“No, I finished my essay so I got to pick; and I want you.”

“But I sat and let you finish; I barely interrupted.” You nod to him and he gives you an unimpressed look at where you rest between him and the computer.


	8. Sleep: Stiles/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader; Quote Challenge ’‘Because if you die, I’m alone’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/619567594614161408/quotes-challenge

Stiles screams; you know this because Lydia does not; because the pack is frozen, choking on what is the realization of Stiles breaking.  
You’d meant to stay out of it; it wasn’t serious and Scott and Derek agreed you were safer just waiting to get the bite after the minor threat; whatever it was; was gone. Of course it had to go after you; and whatever the thing in front of you was it was dripping black sludge and humming something that was dragging into the black that was pooling on the floor. You wondered why you hadn’t slipped in it before recognising the claws stuck into you; keeping you held up.

“I can give you whatever your heart wishes; I just need you to-.”  
“Stiles.” The creature seems to regard this as what your heart wishes because in the next instant you’re on the ground; bleeding slowly and the pack are panicking around you trying to get you to Deaton with Stiles crying. You try to brush his tears away but find you can’t move anything; you blink; knowing you’re crying to match Stiles and you can see his lips forming words over and over.  
“Please.” You repeat back to him and then everything goes black.

”Wake up” “wake up please Y/N.” “Y/N L/N you better wake up or-” Please.” “wake up or-” “I swear if you don’t…” “You better pull through or else Y/N.” “Come on kid you have more fight in you.” “Y/N.” “Y/N.” ”Wake up” “Y/N L/N you better wake up or-”“wake up please Y/N.” “Y/N L/N you better wake up or-” Please.” “wake up or-” “I swear if you don’t…” “”Wake up” “Y/N.” You better pull through or else Y/N.”“Y/N.” ”Wake up” “wake up please Y/N.” “Y/N L/N you better wake up or-” Please.” You better pull through or else Y/N.” “wake up or-””Wake up” “I swear if you don’t…” “You better pull through or else Y/N.” “Come on kid you have more fight in you.” “Y/N.” “Y/N. Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up”

You’re not sure why you’re not awake; why you’re still in this lack of existence but you can feel the creature’s hands on your neck and the way it whispers to you about payment.  
“I cannot pay unless I live.”  
“I cannot give you your Stiles if you wake. Only in dreams.” You don’t understand what the creature means until you seem to wake; Stiles sleeps on the hospital bed; his hands splayed across your stomach; his head pressed to your hip; he snores faintly.  
The monitor beeps once and then twice, steadying as you wake more; you can see Derek peering into the room and he’s about to wake Stiles when you lurch connecting the dots.  
“Only one of us can be awake at a time.” Your voice is what wakes Stiles and you can feel everything spinning before you start to fall back; you can feel the creature’s claws scraping up and down your arms.

“Sleep; sleep and have your Stiles.” You fall back surprised when the creature is hovering on the edge of your dream.  
Stiles is standing next to you looking tired and you’re not sure whether to laugh or not when he offers his hand taking you on a walk around the dream; you pass the forest; the school; pretty much wandering the town having conversations that you can’t recall once the words leave your lips.  
“I should go.” You mumble; unsure if you’re actually speaking this or not, debating asking someone what’s actually going on once you wake up.

When you wake up next you’re in a home; Allison’s you realize and think how desperate everyone must be to drag the hunters into this. Everyone is talking at once; explaining their theories and ideas how to wake both of you at the same time; that maybe you both could be half awake and find a way to break whatever curse the creature had given you.  
“Not a curse; an agreement.” You mumble recalling the words you and the creature had exchanged.  
“So we just have to honor the agreement? Or you do? What was it?” You frown; yawning.

“I’m not sure.. I think I’ll remember if I sleep.” You shrug curling back onto the couch where Stiles is resting.  
He’s there in the dream; you’re lying facing each other on the ground. He smiles at you and you can tell this is both of you half awake. You lean forward kissing him and he pulls back smiling more.  
“I’m going to fix this.”  
“I think I have to die…” You breathe out and Stiles glares.  
“No; we’ll figure it out.”  
“What if I do though?”  
“You won’t. I refuse.”  
“Why?”  
“ _Because if you die, I’m alone_ “ He kisses you again and you can tell he’s woken up when the air is against your lips instead of him.


	9. Birthday Present: Stiles (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader; Reader and Stiles use handcuffs on Stiles in the bedroom as it’s reader’s birthday

”Seriously you can have anything you want as a present.” Stiles assures and you grin at him laughing a little.  
“You know you’re going to regret that right?”  
“I don’t think I can regret anything involving you..” He grins and you nod leaning forward to kiss him.  
“I feel like that was an invitation to make me make you regret that statement.”  
“It wasn’t he assures pausing kissing you to offer you part of his lunch; you shake your head already trying to figure out how to ask him about the birthday request you have.

You decide it would be easiest just to straight up ask him but plan it so it’s not just both of you awkwardly waiting for a reply.  
Your chance comes when the teacher leaves you both alone to work and you grin at Stiles.  
“I figured it out; you’re allowed to say no of course..”  
“Hit me.”  
“ Birthday sex.” Stiles tries not to laugh nodding automatically.  
“I thought that was kind of a given.”

“Well yes; but..” Stiles arches his eyebrows leaning forward.  
“I want to try something new.”  
“New as in another person or?”  
“Oh my god no! Just uh, handcuffs or like rope..”  
“Oh you want to be tied up.” You chew your lip.  
“No I want you to be.”  
“Oh.” Is all Stiles say but you can see how his entire body tenses and his face is bright pink almost red.  
“That’s a no?” You pout slightly and he shakes his head.  
“I’d like that too..”

You know his dad is working late tonight so you’re not surprised when he invites you over; despite your birthday being a full week away.  
“Does this mean things are going to get progressively more and more kinky as the week goes on.” You laugh and Stiles shrugs.  
“I mean we’re just trying things out; nothings set in stone.” You nod back at his explanation and decide to order pizza and watch movies. That’s what the plan was but you both just end up making out instead of paying attention to whatever was on the tv and when you both start to grind against each other you agree to take everything upstairs.

”Please don’t say anything about my dad being a cop; or bastardize any like cop slang..” Stiles looks slightly nervous and you laugh shaking your head before you dip lower to kiss him. He’s distracted enough not to notice you clipping the empty handcuff to the bedrail.  
“I would never make you think of your dad in the bedroom; I’d never let you think of anyone but me. Understand?” You hum pressing him back onto the headboard; he groans slightly and you can tell the handcuff is taut against his skin and you grin more pulling back only slightly so he has to strain against it.  
“Y/N; stop teasing…”  
“I thought you said I could have anything I wanted for my birthday, Stiles? You’re not about to go back on your promise are you?” You pout and he sighs shaking his head and you lean back towards him kissing him; deepening it so you move closer grinding slightly on him.

“You’re sure about this?” You hum when he nods; his free hand pushing you against him; you bite his lip and pull back.  
“No hands; or I’ll cuff that one too.” You speak into his skin in between giving him another hickey.  
“Do you like this?” You hum as you force him to tilt his head back so he’s staring at the ceiling.  
“You like being tied up? Defenseless? Vulnerable to me? Letting me do what I want to you?” You punctuate each question by grinding against his dick. He whines but doesn’t nod or say yes.  
“Tell me.” You growl into his ear and he groans back.  
“Yes; I like it; but because it’s you. I’d let you do anything you want to me if it made you happy.” You pull back slightly to look him in the eyes sighing and resting your forehead against his.

“That’s so sweet but-” You pause; Stiles having hooked another set of handcuffs so you mirror him; one handcuffed to the bedrail and the other free.  
“You little-” You hiss but are cut off by him kissing you deeply.  
“You really thought I wouldn’t surprise you on your birthday..” He hums into your ear and you can feel his fingers moving over your underwear and you moan moving closer and grinding down on them.  
“S-Stiles; stop teasing….”  
“You’re really going to make me ruin your birthday present?” He grins echoing your pout from earlier and you whine; before he kisses you again.  
“Hush love; just let me make you happy.”


	10. Dog Toy: Stiles (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader; Reader teases stiles about wearing a collar if he ever became a werewolf, he gets turned on  
> TW: SMUT

“Okay but if magical creatures were real… what would you be?” You grin at Stiles who side eyes you.  
“Werewolf!” Scott joins in and grins Allison smirks at him and you shove him back.  
“I was talking to my boyfriend, not you Scott.”  
“Yeah, yeah sure; but what would you be Stiles? Hmm maybe a vampire!” He laughs and Stiles chuckles nodding.  
“Hmmm I think you’d be a werewolf.” You laugh reaching for Stiles’ hand as the bell rings meaning you can go home from school.

”What makes you think I’d be a werewolf?” He asks when you’re curled next to him on the bed; his dad having taken over the living room.  
“Well werewolves are just like super steroided wolves so regular wolves care about there families and friends and take care of each other. You pretty much mother everyone you come into contact with…”  
“I don’t mother you…”  
“I know; you fuck me; that’s the other option.” You grin when he pulls you into a kiss. You start making out with him; letting his hand roam around you and pull you closer to him.  
When you pull apart faces flushed and chests heaving slight you smile.  
“What? Did you finally think of some ridiculous reason for me to be a werewolf?”

“Well if you were a werewolf what would it be like having sex; just doggy style?” You laugh and Stiles grimaces shaking his head.  
“That’s fucked up.”  
“You’re only fucking up if I’m on top.” You snort and he laughs with you grinning and shaking his head.  
“That was bad even for you.”  
“Well if you were a werewolf I’d get you a collar nad leash and everything; I could take you for walks. And everything; I swear! I’d pet you and feed you and love youuuuu.” You grin pitching your voice up so it turns into a sickly sweet mockery of a child.  
“God Y/N; don’t….” You smirk.  
“Aw do you prefer the idea of me in the leash and collar; kneeling by your feet? Like a good girl?” You laugh a little and he squirms a little.

“Oh you’re into that!” You grin and he looks away.  
“Stiles it’s fine I don’t mind trying it out?” He doesn’t look at you and you press yourself closer, surprised to feel his dick is hard.  
“Wait; would you rather it be you?” You whisper into his ear and he gasps a little.  
“Would you rather be collared and have me pulling on the leash; telling you where to go?” He bites on his lip but you can hear the faint groan he tried to suppress.

”Oh my god you actually are into it!” You grin at him; half straddling him so you can feel his dick straining in his pants.  
“You like the thought of wearing a collar and a leash right?” You hum into his ear and giggle when he tries to fight back a moan.  
“Not as much as you being at the end of it.” He smirks when you grin and you kiss him before pulling back to push him onto the bed.  
“Down boy.” You hiss into his ear as you crawl farther on top of him. You can see his pupils dilate at that and you grin humming to yourself and filing the information away for later.  
“Bite me.” He snaps playfully and you grin pushing his shoulder down so he’s fully pressed against the bed.

“Don’t misbehave or I’ll get you a muzzle along with a collar.” How flushed his face is, is enough to tell you that you should seriously consider it. You keep your smile leaning down slightly so your face is hovering over his; before you bite your lip and then shift your hips slightly so you’re able to press them on top of his grinding down on him.  
“Do you really want this Stiles? Really want me like this?” You grin down at him and he sighs nodding.  
“Yes; we can try the thing out later…”

“Thing?” You tilt your head grinning as you grind down harder onto him and smirk when he tries to look away.  
“What is it Stiles; I want to hear you say it pretty boy.” You kiss along the side of his jaw.  
“The collar.” He huffs out and you grin.  
“So good of you to tell me; you should be rewarded right?” His grin matches yours as you move farther down his stomach.


	11. Dog Toy Pt 2: Stiles (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog Toy Pt 2
> 
> TW: SMUT

You don’t have to convince Stiles of anything but you still broach the subject nervously after school asking if he would be up for a weekend shopping trip for your dog. You figure this is the best and most obvious lie that he can use as cover around everyone to talk about the idea you two had been thinking of since last week’s bedroom confession.

“You got a dog? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Stiles…” You nod to him and he grins.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you got a dog; you heathen.”

“Stiles.” You hiss a little and nod to him again trying to convey he’s the dog you’re talking about. He just blinks and offers a smug smile.

“Do you really think I’d go along with what you’re suggesting; I don’t want to do any pet play; just restraint; maybe ropes if you’re not understanding the reason I like the thought of the collar… Maybe a demonstration?” He hums; his hand rests at the base of your throat as his smile darkens slightly.

“Next time maybe.” He pulls back kissing your cheek as Scott appears grinning at you after greeting Stiles and Allison who had appeared in the stands.

You decide to go on the weekend with him; there was a shop you’d found that was far enough out of town you wouldn’t run into anyone and if you did you knew it was for the same reason as you were there; to not be noticed and to keep quiet; if anything you could play the angle of having gotten lost on the way out of Beacon Hills.

-Stiles is grinning from his Jeep when he pulls up to your house.

“I just need to get the directions off my phone. What?”

“We’re not just going to Deaton’s?”

“Why would we go to the vet for a collar?”

“Well you were stressing the dog collar part of it so I assumed…” He chuckles a bit and you narrow your eyes.

”Wait did you think we were going to freaking Deatons to get an actual collar? Jesus no; I did more research that could actually choke you and I don’t want to do that.” Stiles looks slightly embarrassed and then nods.

“A bit; I just assumed dog collar; we’d go to Deaton’s.. Which now that I think about it is probably better I don’t like the idea of him knowing about my sex life…”

The rest of the car ride is silent besides you giving him a few directions.

“So obviously something black? But how do you feel about it being shiny…”

“Looks tacky.” Stiles wrinkles his nose wandering slightly farther into the store.

“Spikes?”

“No I’m not going goth.”

“What about a colour? Instead of black?”  
“Not pink or white and the blue I saw looks kind of like the one Lydia’s dog has.”

“I think Prada’s collar looks adorable.”

“Well yeah but do you want to think about Lydia’s dog every time you look at me?” Stiles laughs when the look of horror crosses your face.

“I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Y/N; Stiles hey!” Liam grins from the doorway before walking over.

“What are you doing here?”

“They have the best gear; way better than that hole in the wall in beacon hills; you have good taste. Oh leather; they have a great set of cuffs that go with this; here; Hey Angie; yeah the cuffs to match this. You’re an angel.” Liam grins offering out the mentioned cuffs which are a matte leather with a soft knit on the inside. The collar is the same; a plain black strip of leather with the faintest detailing in the stitching; a decorative diamond pattern on the edges.

“You should at least try the collar on; whichever one of you is.. Too big to be you Y/N.”

“Liam what the fuck.” Stiles finally registers and Liam just grins laughing.

“I can see why you want that; he’s a bit of a slow learner; something flashy might set him back years.” You’re about to say something else but Liam shoves something else into your hands winking and almost running towards the back of the store; you hadn’t explored that far and you don’t want to think about where he’s going and what he’s going to do; and before you even consider who he’s planning on doing it with you pay for everything thanking Angie and almost running to the car. Stiles thankfully is just as flustered as you are as he drives home.

With the morning put behind you and the growing realization of what’s sitting under Stiles’ bed as you both lounge on it waiting for his dad to leave for patrol.

Stiles huffs; and you can tell he’s fed up with waiting the minute his dad closes the front door. You watch the car pulling out of the driveway as Stiles pulls his own shirt off.

“What the fuck are you doing?” You tilt your head and he freezes.

“Putting what we got on?”

“You’re going to put it on?”

“Well yeah I thought-” He doesn’t finish trailing off as he catches what Liam had given you; what he hadn’t seen you buy.

“Did you buy a gag?”

“Yes; as much as I love your pretty mouth I want you to understand what I have over you.”

“And that is?”

“Everything.” you grin as he swallows leaning forward daring you to prove it.

You can see how flushed he is just from you having carefully put the collar on; it may have had something to do with you stroking his dick while doing it, but either way you know he’s just as excited to get the cuffs on.

“Will you be good? Or will we have to use this.” You nudge the gag you’ve left on the bed and grin when Stiles’ pupils seem to dilate further.

“Maybe we should; just to be safe…” He shivers when you move closer; straddling him to press your lips to his pulling him as close as you can to make out before you pull back.

“Tap my shoulder if you need it off.”

“I ca- i-ll -alk- nda….” He struggles around the gag and you can feel your face heating up.

“You look incredible like this.”


	12. Playtime: Stiles/Reader/Lydia (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader/Lydia; poly bdsm relationship; stiles playing sub
> 
> TW: SMUT

Lydia’s playing with your hair when she asks for you to be an official part of her and Stiles’ relationship and you feel like you would have a more passionate actual word filled answer; but Stiles’ head is currently between your legs which is why Lydia had asked in the first place. It was the second time this had happened; what had been a study group had turned into Stiles pleasuring both of you; usually Lydia went first and today was no exception.  
“Stiles; wait a sec…” You can’t help the frown when he pauses moving his tongue; tilting his head up slightly so he’s looking at you.

“If we’re going to talk about that can we not do it while we’re…” You trail off and Stiles resumes you moan and then push his head back.  
“If you’re serious about me being in your relationship; We need to properly talk; not while we’re-”  
“Fucking.” Stiles supplies and you’re about to nod but Lydia leans forward to shove Stiles head into the bedsheets.

“No; you’re not fucking us; don’t use such vulgar language unless I say so; you were pleasing us.” She hums smiling when Stiles looks back up from the bed his face flushed but not because he was having trouble breathing.  
“After this; just let him make you feel good and then we can talk; it would be a shame to leave you unfinished.” You nod slightly, already pulling Stiles back between your legs.

”So;” You try to start out casually after last night’s events. Lydia looks unimpressed and Stiles laughs.  
“What?” You huff when Stiles points to his own face and you scowl knowing your face is heating up.  
“Shut it; I just want to talk to you both about what you said the other day; about the whole me being part of you guy’s relationship not just a friend with benefits three-way like i thought this was.” Lydia nods encouragingly and you grin.

“Ployamourus is the word you’re looking for.” She comments and you nod.  
“I know; I’m just curious why you both decided you wanted me for h keeps shall we call it…”  
“Well you’re incredibly attractive and after playing with you as a friend with benefits we decided we don’t want to risk you getting snapped up by someone else.”  
“So we’re snapping you up first.” Stiles grins finishing Lydia’s explanation.

“What?” Lydia looks up from where Stiles is lounging on her bed; you’re laying across him so your head is in his lap and Lydia is leaning her head on his shoulder.  
“Does; I mean is he okay with this?”  
“Yes; he likes being submissive..” Lydia assures and Stiles grins.  
“Yeah it’s uh; really hot to me; to have you or Lydia bossing me around…” Stiles looks down embarrassed.  
“Oh um; can I make a suggestion; or like input for the next time..””  
“Oh? So you want a next time?” Lydia grins and you nod.  
“We can discuss more rules later but I was thinking; since Stiles like to be submissive what if we-”  
“We’ve already played with tying him up and-”  
“No; let me finish!” You pout and Stiles grins Lydia sighs rolling her eyes good naturedly.

“Okay; what is it?”  
“We fuck; just out of his reach and tie him up; use his mouth whenever we get tired..” Lydia’s eyes widen. And you can see Stiles hides his face, you can also feel his dick hardening.  
Do you think that’s something you’d like? That you’d be okay with?” Lydia has a glint in her eyes and she mumbles to Stiles who looks confused but nods. Lydia snaps a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists nudging them to the bedrail.

“Keep talking; Stiles enjoys dirty talk; we both do; please keep going.” Lydia hisses the please and you grin nudging her back to where Stiles is unlocking one of his handcuffs to replace her wrist in it after she nods in confirmation. You pull back just content to stare at both of them for a moment before you lean forward; one of your hands pressing against each of their crotches.  
“If you use your hand without me telling you I’ll stop.”

“Stop what?” Lydia looks unimpressed at where your hands sit and you smirk.  
“Well Lydia; since you asked so rudely let me demonstrate on Stiles.” Stiles grins when you turn slightly more towards him; both of your hands slowly moving into his boxer and you grin.  
“God you’re already this hard and I’ve barely touched you; you must really love dirty talk. You know; since I’ll be joining both of; properly as your girlfriend; I might be even more demanding than Lydia in the bedroom. I bet I can make you beg faster than she can; bet You’ll finish even faster with both of us playing with you; I wonder how you’d react to one of us fucking you while you put your mouth to use for the other.” You grin continuing and laughing a little when Stiles moans and Lydia huffs under her breath.  
“You know if you apologize for being rude I could help you out as well; or get Stiles to help you.” You grin at her and she arches an eyebrow in consideration.


	13. Dog Toy Pt 3: Stiles (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog toy Pt 3; it’s getting harder to hide from the pack and someone walks in; also sub!Stiles

“Stiles hush; someone will hear!” You scold; he’s kneeling on the floor and his face is pressed to your crotch and he’s grinning while his tongue is moving over your underwear.  
“Good boy.” You hum and can feel him trying to move closer; you nudge his head back slightly.  
“No; you need this more than me.” You grin fingers tugging his hands back behind him; to wrap them in the leather cuffs you’d bought; you can feel the way his muscles untense as he relaxes; a shiver passing down his spine.

”Y/N are you-”  
“Busy.” You snap watching as Issac hovers in the doorway.  
“Can you just…” You glare when he steps forward; you’re assuming he hasn’t seen Stiles since he hasn’t gasped or said anything and you’d prefer to keep it that way.  
“Seriously man; she’s busy; fuck off.” Stiles snaps and Issac jumps. You can see Stiles leaning against the table you’d been sitting on moments earlier. You know Issac can’t see the leather cuffs Stiles has on and you hope that Issac hadn’t seen or heard anything before he interrupted.  
“Oh; oh my god were you two having sex on-”  
“Shut it.” You snarl stepping forward and Issac pales a little before nodding and stumbling out of the room.  
“Holy shit that was hot.” Stiles groans slightly when you turn back to him.  
“You thought almost getting caught was hot?”  
“No just you; trying to hide me; like protecting me..” You quirk an eyebrow as he talks, the words tumbling from his mouth as you knock on his knee sending him slightly off balance.

“Did I say you could stand up?” You mumble into his ear as you pull him close grinning. He loops his arms around you before he pulls you close to kiss you.  
“Kinky.” Issac grins from the doorway and you’re about to scream at him again but Derek leaning behind him makes you pause.  
“Yes Derek?”  
“I don’t really care what you two do in the bedroom.”  
“Okay so-”  
“Does this look like your fucking bedroom?”  
“Well there is a bed-”  
“You say as your next to the table…” Derek snorts and you can see the anger isn’t really in his eyes; just enjoyment; you casta side-eye to Stiles who is bright pink and hovering behind you while trying his best to glare. You grin, stepping backwards so he’s pinned between you and the table. He chokes on a moan and you know Derek heard it with How his hand lands on Issac’s shoulder.  
“Come on; let’s leave them to finish; if they’re into that.” Isaac nods frantically and keeps glancing back at you and Stiles; you raise an eyebrow unimpressed.  
“Sorry.” He mouths and you snort before turning back to Stiles.  
“I’m gonna die; I’m hard and I’m gonna die backed up into a table to my girlfriend.”

“Babe; hey Stiles; look at me. It’s okay.”  
“It’s so far from okay right now Y/N!!! Derek saw!!! And heard!!! He and Issac know!!!”  
“You know they could probably sense the sex on us multiple times.”  
“I’m not concerned about that!!” He waves the cuffs in front of you, one of his hands free from it. You narrow your eyes but don’t say anything focusing on trying to keep him calm.  
“Besides it being Derek and Issac; is there anything else bad about it?”  
“I liked it!”  
“Derek and Issac being in on it?”  
“No the; well them finding out; the risk…”  
“Well it’s not a risk if it happened”

“That’s not the point! The point is I assumed I was just into being tied up and made to like let you walk all over me and now I just find out that hell maybe i like more shit that i thought and-”  
“Well you like multiple flavours of ice cream right? Or toppings on pizza and you didn’t just try it all at once.”  
“This is not; you can’t compare kinks to ice cream.” He huffs and you know he’s calm now because he’s trying to slip his hand back into the cuff and is distracted by a loose thread at the same time.  
“ I mean they call it vanilla sex so like… You nod to him and he huffs pressing his forehead into your shoulder when he walks over.  
“It’ll be okay; we can talk to Derek and Issac yeah? Make sure they don’t tell anyone.”

“Dude are you okay?” Scott knocks as he walks in and you frown.  
“Yeah?” Stiles looks confused for a moment but Scott just pulls him into a hug.  
“Derek said that you were freaking out cause of that thing that happened when Liam ran away last month…””  
“Liam? Ran away?” You look confused and then you remember how jumpy Liam had been in the sex shop.  
“Oh my god it’s a front.”

“What?” Stiles looks up from where Derek has appeared, smirking and offering tea for him to calm down.  
“The shop; we saw Liam in; it’s a front.”  
“Succubus’ and incubus’ have to make their living somehow.” Derek laughs when you and Stiles pale.


	14. Touch: Stiles (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Headcanon from my tumblr to an imagine; Stiles/Reader; Stiles came untouched only once so far
> 
> TW: SMUT

Stiles had been almost paranoid with how many time she had asked if you were okay with looking more into the kinky side of sex and sexual things. The farthest you had gone with him so far into that side of everything; was the occasional dirty talk which left both of you bright pink and unable to look at each other for longer than five minutes at lunch the next week.

“I was thinking…” He starts but trails off and Scott snorts into his drink when Allison drags him away.

“Thinking leads to ideas.” You grin at him and he nods.

“You up for the usual this weekend?” His smile makes you flush a little.

“I am; will you be?” You smirk; still blushing as you lean over to kiss him; your hand purposely trailing lower than necessary to support yourself on the seat.

“The things I want you to do to me.” He hums into your ear and you can’t help but laugh before blanking your face of any emotion.

“Well only if you’re good.” You laugh when you stand and leave running over to Allison who’s shouting about being late to class.

Stiles has been glaring you down for the past fifteen minutes and you want to say something but decide against it; instead settling for making faces back at him which you know annoys him. Your phone buzzes and you check to see a notification from Stiles; a whiny text and you chuckle to yourself responding.

You know he’s read it by how pink his face goes and you grin in victory.

“Oh come on Stiles it wasn’t that bad was it?” You laugh when you slump on his couch as he rounds shoving his phone into your face.

“It was!!! I knew what it was from the stupid emoji you sent!!! What if I have actually opened it!!!!”

“Wow you didn’t even open it? I’m impressed.”

“You sent that stupid dog face emoji again.”

“It’s basically pet play stiles.”

NO! It’s not. I don’t want to be a fucking dog!”

“You just want me to make you beg to fuck; isn’t that right?” You drawl and can see him flush.

“Oh is that getting you hot and bothered? Me saying the word fuck; imagine you actually saw that picture i sent with the emoji; your poor dick might explode.” You can see him trying to casually open his phone and you snatch it from him, hesitating a moment to let him decide if he wants to go further he nods and you nod back to his room.

“I’ll see you up there if you want? Do you think you can walk by yourself?” You laugh it was meant to be a joke with how you could see his dick already straining in his pants but he glares, shouldering past you in an act of defiance.

“Might have to punish you for that.” You can see him freeze and intake breath; you hadn’t discussed the idea of a punishment or rewards system; so far it was a simple tie up and tease situation but you both knew you wanted more.

Stiles grins from the doorway and you nod to the cuffs you’ve set out on the bed; he sighs, kneeling and you can see some of the tension leaving his body as you pin his hands behind his back.

“Is it okay if we try something a little new? You can tell me to stop anytime…” He nods his head tilted curious and you gesture to the bed. You lean forward to kiss him; hands pushing onto his shoulders so he wobbles and then falls back onto the bed; you curl next to him so your lips are against his ear.

“I bet I can get you to finish yourself like this; just by talking. Do you think I can, be honest?”

“Depends what you say.” He laughs a little at his wit and you grin pressing yourself against his side.

“Why didn’t you open that picture I sent. Could you imagine everyone seeing that on your phone; me looking down at you with the cuffs in my hands.” You pout regardless if he can see it and you can see him licking his lips.

“I’m sure you would have loved it. Loved to have everyone know just who you answer too; if they thought Lydia was possessive of Jackson they’ve never met me.” You trail your fingers down Stiles arm and can see him shiver.

“Aww what’s wrong Stiles? You know how much I love you being good; and `I want you to come for me; can’t you be good; please Stiles? You wouldn’t want anyone else finding out about our little game would you?” He nods frantically and you grin.

“Oh but I think you’d like that; you’d want someone else to find us; to walk in on us like this; to see you completely under me; letting me do whatever I want with you. Isn’t that what you want Stiles? Don’t you..”

“Stop.” He hisses slightly and you’re about to pull back and untie him but you notice how you warm he feels all of a sudden; how the heat is radiating from his face and he won’t look you in the eye.

“Did you enjoy it at least?” he looks away again and you add it to the list of things you both need to talk about soon.


	15. Insomnia: Stiles/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Female reader; reader falls asleep in class because she has insomnia (she doesn’t think it’s important to tell anyone) and Stiles confronts reader

You can’t remember getting a good night’s sleep any time recently. It’s felt like all your life whenever you were getting ready for bed your brain wouldn’t get the memo; it would cycle through nothingness; unable to relax completely for you to actually sleep.

You assumed since everyone else always complained about being tired that it was normal. Of course when they’d discuss their sleeping schedules, or lack thereof you’d begun to think that maybe not remembering falling asleep or waking up; that timing it and finding you’d only been sleeping in thirty minute intervals was a very abnormal thing.

Considering all of this you were actually surprised you’d only fallen asleep in one of your classes; which happened in history right after lunch, you were watching part of a documentary, so the room was dark and the calm narration of horrible war crimes lulled you into a surprisingly solid twenty minutes of sleep. You’d only woken up because, well you weren’t sure why but you’d sat up and the teacher had frowned when you asked to go to the bathroom. He seemed annoyed you disrupted the movie, not that you had been sleeping, if he and anyone else had even noticed.

Stiles asks for the pass by holding out his hand, you offer it to him, stifling a yawn and you can feel his eyes lingering on you as you make it back to your seat. You watch him stare at the pass then shrug, handing it back to the teacher who glares between you and Stiles for ‘wasting class time’ before he restarts the documentary without comment.

You can feel Stiles watching you for the rest of the day, which is really just your last period of the day since you only share History and English with him. You don’t know why but you have a sinking feeling in your gut about hanging around the school so once the bell rings you bolt; returning home to work on your homework, have dinner shower and then lie in your bed wondering if maybe someone is punishing you while you once again don’t sleep. Your rambling thoughts instead of sleeping bring to your attention the way Stiles had been looking at you when you’d come back from the bathroom. You try to brush off your excitement on it. You’d noticed him when you’d had to sit behind him in the first semester of history.

You hadn’t avoided him outright but you tried to avoid drawing attention to yourself as you knew the crush you’d had on him was growing stronger by the day. You were surprised that in your sleep deprived thinking you hadn’t made more of an effort to make yourself known to him.

It’s another full week before you fall asleep in class again. It’s english this time; a film adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. You don’t even feel tired, you’re not sure what it is but you feel yourself falling asleep and you try to wake yourself up but you’re too exhausted.

Somehow your luck holds and the teacher doesn’t say anything about you sleeping. You wonder if they can see your dark circles under your eyes or the way you slump in your seat.

You jump when a hand grabs your shoulder.

“Hey, Y/N right?”

“Yes?” You turn recognising the flannel Stiles has been wearing the entire school day.

“What’s going on?”

“Like in general or?” You tilt your head and Stiles grins a little.

“With you; you’re exhausted all the time; is something going on?” You shake your head.

“Nothing is; I just have insomnia I guess.” You try to shrug it off; as exhausted as you always were you knew it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Y/N. what the fuck; thats really not good. Like do you have any idea of the statistics about-” He shakes his head quieting himself from what you no doubt is listing statistics about people with insomnia.

“Have you finished the history essay based on the documentary you only saw half of then?” The change of subject makes you jump a little.

“Well yeah? I mean I watched all of it that night, and then finished the essay. It wasn’t hard. Why?”

“Oh..” He seems disappointed and you laugh a little.

“Do you need help with it?” His face lights up as if it was an idea he hadn’t thought of and he nods grinning.

“Yes, could you come over tomorrow, since it’s the weekend and help?”

You managed to get two hours of sleep last night, uninterrupted and you count it as a victory.

Stiles is grinning when he sees you and you realize he’s set up the documentary and you don’t consider the fact that this put you to sleep in class, you’d barely slept on that day anyways.

You’re sitting next to him when you yawn; you’re only five minutes into the documentary anyways.

As predicted you fall asleep; you wake up half on Stiles, he’s asleep well and you’re at least a little relieved it’s not just you. The documentary has restarted and you sigh, trying to fall back asleep and you’re surprised to find yourself waking up even later, the TV is off and there’s a pizza box with a note on it. You nudge Stiles as the note has his name on it.

“Mhm? Oh sweet my dad left pizza; you want some? He’s working on a late shift.”

“Shouldn’t I get home?” You question and he shrugs.

“If you want to; but you seem pretty comfortable right now.” He laughs a little as you flush, still laying on top of him.


	16. Leg Pain: Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Male Reader; Reader has chronic pain problems with his leg; Stiles takes them to Mcdonalds as a ‘date’ when they can’t sleep, it becomes their ‘thing’

You were only twelve the first time the ache had shot up your leg. You assumed it was from running around with your friends but it never seemed to go away. You’d woken up that night screaming, feeling like your leg was on fire, that needles were driving into it, your parents had all but rushed you to the emergency room

The seven and a half hour trip amounted to a soft and calm explanation of nothing they could find but you were given rest orders and a few extra tests. After that, when the pain returned they’d given you pain killers and another scan test. The doctors came to the same conclusion; they couldn’t find anything.

”You doing okay babe?” Stiles looks concerned and you nod hissing slightly. It’s barely a four on the pain scale for you. It barely ranks but you can see the concern in Stiles eyes as you stop moving and shift your weight off your leg.

“Y/N?” You can hear the worry in his voice and can feel Scott moving forward intent on taking your pain.

“It’s not that big, just a four.” Stiles narrows his eyes and you can tell he’s mentally going through the pain scale you’d shown him, four on that is ‘my pain distracts me from daily tasks multiple times a day.’ this is always your pain, it never really goes below a four, you’re always distracted, always a little fuzzy and confused from the pain.

You’ve been sleeping over at Stiles’ more, it’s easier since you make a point of staying late at school to watch him at practice and your parents don’t mind; they seem relieved you have a boyfriend and someone who’s at least understanding about your chronic pain issues. 

It’s woken you up and you’re cringing, trying your best not to wake stiles, he’s awake anyways, you can tell by how his breathing changes and he smiles at you in the dark before he flicks the light on.

“You up for a trip to McDonalds?” He grins and you nod slowly a bit confused. He helps you up, but already standing and walking towards the car has helped ease the pain a fraction. It’s still there, and sitting makes it a little worse; but it seems to even out as he drives and you park in the car, curling in the back seat with him to eat a burger and fries.

This becomes something semi-normal for the both of you. Whenever you stay over at Stiles’ which is more often than not, and whenever your leg pain acts up, which is most of the time. 

Stiles assures you he doesn’t mind being woken up in the middle of the night, but you still feel guilty, which ends up with you paying either for gas or the meal; both of which Stiles tried to refuse until you’d just started slipping the money into his wallet and he’d given in.

Stiles grins at you from over the table and you roll your eyes offering out the milkshake he’d gotten you.

“See I told you, that you’d want one if I got one.”

“I don’t want a full one, just to have some of yours.” He grins and then nods laughing when you grimace at the french fry he’d shoved into it.

“That’s messed up..”

“French fries in a milkshake is not-

“You had ketchup on it!”

“Oh no, now I have to eat some of the milkshake.” His grin tells you he planned it and you huff, pulling some of his fries to your tray as payback.

When you make it back to Stiles’ bed you’re tired enough where your leg pain has settled into a dull throb and he offers to massage it to try to help you sleep. You shrug him off trying to explain that it’s not like a pulled muscle or a sprain; that it’s more of a nerve pain but Stiles just shrugs back at you and counters with the fact he might as well try and that if it ends up being worse he can stop right away. You’re content to let him try and even if it doesn’t help he seems so happy to actually be doing something you decide at least for tonight to let him continue. You tell him in the morning and he looks unimpressed claiming you were just trying to get a free massage out of him; you counter with if you’d wanted a free massage you would have asked for your shoulders or back.


	17. Old Friend: Allison/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison/Male!Reader; Reader is sent to get close to Scott and his friends, he falls for Allison (she reciprocates and reader starts to lose sight of the mission)

“Deucalion, I don’t…”

“You’re the perfect spy, just do it Y/N… you get to go back to your friends.” Deucalion leans forward and grins at you, you turn your head away.

“Oh come on Y/N, be a big boy, remember Allison, isn’t she an old flame…”

“We were ten.” You spit trying not to get too riled up at the thought of him hurting her. You’re sure you’ve already proved that, but despite being ten the silly promise you made to protect her is still ringing in your head and like hell you’d let some blind wolf harm her. You growl at him and he laughs.

“You’re dirt under my shoes, but, if you get close to Scott and his pack; maybe, I’ll ah, give you her as a treat then?”

Since you’re meant to be trailing Scott and his pack it only makes sense for you to join the lacrosse team. You can tell the team is wary of you, you’re a little more open than the others about exposing and using your wolf advantages. You can’t spot Allison, although you’re not one hundred percent sure what she looks like anymore, the last time you’d seen her had been when you were ten after all.

”Scott! Hey!” You grin trailing him pretending that you’re just heading to the locker room.

You swear the world stops moving when you catch Allison standing to the side.

“Allison?” You tilt your head, you know it’s her, you’d heard one of the other players commenting about her.

“Y/N?” You’d forgotten how good your name sounded when she said it.

Scott had invited you to lunch outside of school again; it was the second time this week. Despite having been at the school for two weeks and having been practically glued to his side you’d barely found out any information about his pack, or about him. He’d simply laughed uncomfortably when you’d brought up werewolves but Allison’s eyes had light up.

”Y/N, you uhh, know about werewolves.”

“I mean a little hard not to..” You laugh flashing your eyes at her and wink. She leans forward.

“You got bit… Are you okay?”

“Besides having to leave town and missing you for all those years I’m okay, what about you, you must have been bitten too…”

“Oh uh, umm… my family.. They hunt… they hunt werewolves.”

“Oh.” You swallow and wait for her to laugh, she doesn’t and you have to pretend to be shocked. Deucalion had already informed you just what the Argent’s did.

Allison had asked you over to study, and while you were nervous about being in her family home she promised nothing bad would happen to you.

You’re slouched on her couch when you get the phone call, you frown debating answering Deucalion, and deciding not to, Allison looks up from the history book on her lap.

“Who was that?” She tilts her head towards your phone and you shake your head grinning.

“Nothing more important than our history project.” You grin back at her and try to avoid blushing when she smiles back at you.

“Great.”

”What the fuck has he got you doing that you can’t even answer your phone for your pretend dad…” He growls and snaps at you, you huff wrinkling your nose at how bitter and annoyed Deucalion is.

“You’re supposed to check in with me once a week!!! This is two weeks in a row you’ve skipped because Scott decided…” You swear you can hear the moment it clicks into place.

“Oh, it’s Allison isn’t it? That bitch of a hunter’s spawn.”

“No it’s Scott he;” You don’t bother finishing the lie, his claws sinking into your shoulder.

“Don’t. I’m guessing it’s not a shift in loyalties that’s got you so eager to ignore me. You should be more careful where you shove your dick; hunter’s are more likely to snap it off than give you anything good for it.” 

“Shut the fuck up about her.” You try to claw at him but his claws just sink deeper into your shoulder.

“Learn your place or I’ll add you to my power after I kill her in front of you.” 

“Oh wow, looks like I struck a chord, aww do you love her? I know Scott did too, I wonder why she didn’t choose him, maybe because she was waiting for her friend to come back?” He grins when you grimace, twisting his claws into the wound before he pulls them out.

“Don’t ever try to lie to my face ever again. And get ready to actually give me information on Scott McCall or I’ll make sure you’d want to have killed Allison yourself.


	18. Puke: Liam/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam/Reader (teen wolf) Reader has an eating disorder (bulimia) and Liam finds her making herself purge and reader confesses; Liam tries to help her recover
> 
> TW: Eating disorders, discussion and descriptions of binging and purging (puking)

Everything had been fine; everything had been under control. 

Of course then Liam Dunbar stumbled into your life and brought with him his werewolf senses.

He didn’t know exactly what was going on, just that you seemed to eat dairy and then get sick; so he went about trying to remove all dairy from not only his life but yours as well. You couldn’t just tell him; you’d only been seeing him for a few weeks, and during that time it was thankfully mostly at school.

Everything had been fine. Everything had been under control.

Then Liam had asked about staying over the weekend. You knew you could handle it. You were better than that hissing voice from the back of your head, the ache in your throat. You were stronger than that and could keep yourself in check.

You can feel it the minute he falls asleep, the way your skin crawls and twists. How your stomach starts to sink and the slow soft thoughts of all the food in the kitchen, the pizza and brownies, the leftovers from your parents, the cake from the neighbors and the various snacks and frozen meals for school.

You’ll be finished before he wakes, you can’t even assure yourself before you find the pizza in your hands and half the brownies already vanished. You can barely taste the chocolate, the grease, it’s just a blank mush feeling in your mouth before you swallow, and continue what you know is going to end well, not that it had started well in the first place.

You feel dizzy when you stop watching yourself eating the food in the kitchen, not that you would call what just happened eating, it was more like choking, and now that you can feel everything sitting in your stomach, stretching every part of your skin and awareness. You don’t bother checking to see if Liam is still awake nothing matters but the desperation crawling into every molecule of your skin. Everything will be fine, everything will be under control. You just have to fix it, you just have to make it all go away and by now it’s easy enough to do; you have it down to a ritual.

You don’t even need to kneel as much, you can bend, forcing your muscles to contort and twist. You’re mostly silent. With a werewolf it is not enough and you can hear Liam’s nervous tapping on the door.

“Y/N You okay? Was it the pizza again?”

“Yeah..” You mumble, half speaking half wiping vomit from your lips and chin and into the toilet, you’d only made a mess because he startled you. You know it’s not a lie, it was the pizza, it’s what triggered the need to binge. Which is why you’re currently trying to just ignore Liam and keep puking everything up in an order to undo the shame.

Liam seems to leave the door and you decide you can risk one more purge, just to make sure, you’re pretty sure everything is up anyways, you can barely taste anything other than the tint of grease from the pizza, the first thing you ate that night.

You crack open the door and aren’t surprised to see Liam at the end of the hallway, allowing you to go to your room if you want without talking to him, instead you shiver, and reach forward towards him.

“Y/N; what’s going on love?”

“It’s just; bad food.” It’s not a lie you think, but you can feel Liam’s hand curling under your chin and you’re terrified for a moment you still have puke on your face,and then you realize you’ve forgotten to flush the toilet and you’re about to jump up and rush to do that, but Liam’s arm refuses to let you move and his voice is soft and comforting.

“I’ll take care of that when your heartbeat isn’t jumping like a rabbit.” You know he’s not going to let you leave his grip so you settle and let him guide you around the house like you’re a ghost, like you just had been when you were watching yourself rip apart the kitchen.

”Come on, let’s get to bed.” You nod following him and slumping onto your bed trying not to focus on the taste that’s now more bile than grease.

You’re half awake, you’re not sure if it’s from the purging or just general exhaustion but you lean onto Liam as he curls under the bedcovers with you.

“You know, I’m a werewolf right, you know what that means.”

“Mhhm, you can hear me when I puke…”

“I can smell it on you, it’s not just from dairy, is it?”

“Never said it was, just bad food.” You mumble hating how smug you feel for lying to him.

“Bad food?”

“Yeah, makes me disgusting and-” Liam quiets you with a kiss and you wonder if werewolf taste buds are as sensitive as hearing. He pulls you against him after it and sighs.

“We can talk in the morning yeah? I want to help you get better.”


	19. Playtime Pt2: Lydia/Stiles/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime Pt 2; Lydia and reader are having a fight; stiles’ tied up and they take it out on him; before realizing he’s human and asking if he’s okay.
> 
> TW: SMUT

You and Lydia and been having a disagreement; it wasn’t a fight, despite being staged like one. You’d both found out on accident that Stiles enjoyed being fought over, quite literally, when you’d bound him up and then Lydia had made some snide comment and you’d snapped at her, feeling Stiles growing excited by it.

Stiles is in Lacrosse practice when you ask her about staging a fight, something silly but believable. She looks unimpressed at you.

“Stiles seems to enjoy it…” You nod to where he’s running back and forth up the field.

Lydia was the master planner; so you’d left it up to her to organise the staged fight; she’d given you a few key words; not the actual phrasing as she wanted it to seem natural, she wanted to surprised Stiles with new knowledge of something he assumed the two of you know nothing about.

You know Stiles is close and you can’t hide a smile that he doesn’t realize you and Lydia planned this.

“What’s wrong Y/N; you think Stiles can last longer? You know he can’t”

“No I really think he-”

“What?” Lydia smirks thinking she’s won when you whip your head around snapping at her.

“He’s a human!!! He’s like so breakable!!! Lydia what if we hurt him!!!”

“I’m human…” She pouts and you roll your eyes.

“You’re a banshee baby, spooky ghost.”

“Yeah like Danny Phantom.” Stiles chuckles and you grin walking over to him and leering over.

“So you must be okay if you think you can make jokes.” You grin and the laugh drops off.

“Seriously though.” You sit back after pulling over the chair, you carefully start to undo the braids Lydia had spent hours on. You can feel her fuming that you’re ruining her hard work when Stiles seems fine. You can hear his wrist popping and you scowl.

“Did that hurt?”

“No; just tense..” He shifts and you can tell he wants to move more but Lydia must be glaring at him from behind you.

“Lydia stop glaring.” You grin a little and tighten the rope you’d undone.

“No you’re being such a bitch about it; if he needs to stop he knows the safeword. Don’t baby him.”

“Aww are you scared he’ll stop listening to you? That he likes me better…” You roll your eyes growing a little annoyed at the pretend fight, you’d been enjoying Stiles being under you and the whines you were able to draw from him when you’d grind down on him.

“Y/N, seriously just..” You can tell she’s annoyed by more than you just going off script and you grin making sure the knots are secure on Stiles’ ties before walking back over to Lydia.

“How about you tell me what’s wrong and we give Stiles a show, okay?” You mumble into her ear and she huffs pouting a little but nods, before pushing you slightly so you fall back on the bed, in front of Stiles who’s on the floor.

“Lydia, isn’t that rude to Stiles..”

“You’re the one who just told me you want to see if he’ll come just from watching us pleasure each other.” You can see the shiver run up his spine and you grin.

“Lydia,” You pout and huff exaggeratedly shrugging your shoulders and turning your head from her.

“You weren’t supposed to tell him that.” You hide your face a little to avoid grinning when you can hear Stiles gasp, you’re not sure what Lydia’s doing but you can feel her fingers trailing up your arm and then tilting your head back to look at her. Her other hand has made it halfway up your thigh before she pauses, you\re expecting her to pull back instead she skips pushing the rest of the way slowly up your thigh.

“Don’t you think this is far more interesting than fighting?” you mumble into her ear and she laughs pulling you in for another kiss while he hand slides under the skirt you’re wearing. Judging by the annoyed noise Stiles makes Lydia is blocking his view of whatever she’s about to do to you.


	20. Stretch:Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo/reader; reader is insecure about stretch marks, and Theo comforts her, telling her that she doesn’t need to look a certain way for him to like her

You didn’t hate your body; it was a comfortable relationship you had with it; for the most part. You knew everyone had one part they were insecure about, and for you, it was the stretch marks that seemed to wrap your body, from the expected ones on your thighs and legs, to ones in odd places, the curve of your shoulders and your arms, a growth spot pushed too fast your doctor had assured.

When Theo had set his eyes on you he decided that damn whatever Scott had said about focusing on his new place in the pack, you were now his main goal. Of course you’d managed to avoid him, the new hot boy suddenly taking an interest in you had you suspicious.

Two months later and you were no longer suspicious and Theo was a constant in your life. Of course being a constant didn’t grant you a reprieve from the constant insecurity of the way your stretch marks would dapple your skin. You’d gotten used to hiding them; the most anyone ever saw was on your arms, and those were the easiest ones, a quick grumble of ‘growth spurt’ and a few laughs was always the easiest explanation. 

With you aware of Theo’s status as an ‘were-most’ as Stiles termed him, after Theo had confessed that he hated the idea of being referred to as a Chimera; it reminded him about the doctors.

He’d skipped Lacrosse practice and you know you shouldn’t encourage it but Theo seemed insistent on taking you on an anniversary date. He’d assured you that he’d take care of everything and you were happy to let him set everything up.

He’d even set up a dress he wants you to wear. You frown at it, it’s not overly revealing but you know the stretch marks you have, the ones Theo hasn’t seen much of, will be on full display. You catch the jacket he’d paired it with and you assume he knows of your insecurities.

It’s after the date, you’d been so distracted by his planning and the wonderful date you’d been on you didn’t think about how he could see most of your stretch marks until you’d gotten back to your place.

“Oh, sorry..” You mumble, pulling back from where his hand had brushed over the marks on your side, after you’d discarded the dress for pajamas.

“For what? Looking good enough to eat?” He grins laughing at himself.

“No for..” You trail off gesturing to your body and the stretch marks that lounge across your skin.

“I don’t get it? Are you talking about the stretch marks?”

“Yeah, they’re gross.” You wrinkle your nose at them, at yourself and Theo frowns.

“You’re aware everybody has them?”

“Well yeah but most people have them in normal places! Like their thighs or boobs, but I have them everywhere, and don’t say you didn’t notice.” You hiss the last bit trying to avoid him saying something else heart melting.

“I mean I would hope most everyone has them on their skin, no clue what having stretch marks on your lungs or liver could do…”

“Theo!” You huff, laughing a little.

“Y/N!” He parrots back and you sink into his arms as he pulls you to cuddle him.

“Seriously Theo it’s gross, I’m gross.” He growls a little at that and you look unimpressed.

“You can’t just growl at me anytime I say something you don’t like.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it, I mean I do, but I’m growling because it’s a lie Y/N. You’re not gross, you’re beautiful, and yes that includes those stretch marks; they’re just part of who you are, like your eye colour, or height, hell it’s like the rest of your skin, just a little different cells. I mean, I’m mostly different cells, so that beats you out, the whole were-almost remember ….” He grins a little and you give, offering him back a half smile.

“But-” You start trying to defend whatever you’re about to say and he silences it with a kiss.

“Your opinion of yourself, and how you look, is your own, and I respectfully disagree with it. I, Theo Raekan, think that you, Y/N look absolutely perfect just the way you are. I might amend my opinion with the fact I think you look far far better with less clothes.” He grins leaning forward again to kiss you more.


	21. Shock: Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo/reader, Angst Challenge; Reader is with Theo when he’s being electrocuted and he has to hurt her in order to break the restraints

You’d been dating Theo from pretty much the minute he’d come into town. You’d been drawn to him in a way you could only really describe as a soulmate; something about him made you feel safe, feel comfortable more than you’d ever felt before. Theo warned you it would be dangerous; he’d gotten as close to possible as he would to begging, to get you to leave, to stay away; to avoid what he knew was going to be bad. You’d refused to leave him, even though he kept pointing out how he was sleeping in his car, how he’d practically murdered his sister; how dark and twisted he was growing up to be. He’d bring up the werewolf issue as a last ditch. Constantly repeating how he could hurt you; how he could lose control, you knew that was a blatant lie, a way for him to try to justify pushing you away. He’d always bring up the supernatural side of dating him; the fangs and claws, the danger he possesses the closer the full moon got; an idea you were beginning to question.

The first date he’d taken you on had been to a small cliff overlooking a river, you’d been hooking up on and off and you weren’t sure why he’d decided to bring you here, but as you sit with him, occasionally looking at the sky through the trees and he softly explains about the type of monster he is, how he shifts nervously watching you for a reaction, waiting for you to leave. Instead you’d moved closer and kissed him.

“You expect me to change into a prince now then Belle?” He laughs a little in a way you’ve come to know is self-deprecating.

“I’m expecting you to kiss me back Theo.” You grin into the kiss Theo pulls you into.

You’re tied farthest from him; at first you don’t really think it matters. The man only shocked you once until he recognised you’re human. But then you’re untied and moved farther away. You don’t understand the point. Until they shock you again, until you see the agony on Theo’s face.

“Listen you overgrown sack of-” Theo braces for the shock but instead you’re the one screaming.

You can see a glimmer of something, he must have found a way to escape, and judging by the way he’s taunting the guy you hope it’ll be soon. However you can see the way he pauses, turning to you.

“Oh, you just don’t want me hurting her is that it?” He grins pulling from the spot you’ve been tied and shoving you right next to Theo.

“Put her back.” He hisses and laughter is his only response. He looks at you and you swear you can hear him apologizing. You know what’s likely to happen now; the shocks increased; not just because of Theo’s taunting but because it’s the only way to cause any of them pain. Theo seems to reconsider the taunting, but sitting next to him you understand; the restraints binding the rest of them are burning through with each shock; you know what he was trying to do, increase the shocks to increase the heat; to burn through it. You can see the way he swallows whatever insult he was going to say, you know he won’t let you come to harm.

“Dude; I don’t get how you’re getting off on torturing kids; like I can’t believe anyone would consider us a threat; we have to be in bed by eleven pm every night. Guess you must be a massive pathetic piece of shit to even.”

“Shut up.” Theo whines at you and you smirk a little shaking your head.

“God trying to use a teenager to shut up another one’s taunts, like yikes I get that this dude is incompetent but seriously Theo; I mean using my own boyfriend against me is just pathetic.” You know it’s not really a good threat; there’s nothing remotely demeaning about it; but what you’re hoping for is that Theo’s earlier taunting and then yours will combine. The man just laughs and Theo sighs in relief. You can see him fiddling with the dial.

“They won’t let you kill us. It’s why you had me separated earlier; since if you shock them it’ll kill me. Damn maybe being a human isn’t so bad; you wouldn’t know though; you’re more useless than a Kanima without a master; just a monster without meaning; least all of them have a meaning.” You grin when you can see the anger in his eyes.

“Wow getting pissed off at some puny human taunting you about how you’re just like me; bet you couldn’t handle this. I bet-” You don’t finish a scream interrupting yourself, the electricity is so intense you can’t actually feel it, it just feels slightly cold, the damp from the water you’d be splashed with. You can see Theo breaking the restraints, you don’t see anything else closing your eyes when you can feel someone snapping the ties around your wrists.

“Hey Theo..” He snaps his head up expecting to see you convulsing, he tenses, expecting the worst, to see your limbs flailing and maybe you trying to scream.

He watches as you don’t move from the floor.


	22. Void:Stiles/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader; Reader attacks Lydia because she’s jealous but the Void/nogitsune likes it

_Stiles is gone. He’s not the same person. He’d gone Y/N. He’s like his mother, he’s sick. He needs help. He needs help. Help him. Help him. Help him._

It’s all that floods your mind. You weren’t sure how to help him, after the hospital and then when he’d run, when there was snow but then it was bloody and you couldn’t breathe, no one could, least of all Allison.You’re not sure what you saw or if it wasn’t just another of the void’s illusions. It had been giving you those constantly; apparently you trying to break Stiles of his influence was a problem; you were trying to reason, to assure it you would be it’s new host, as long as it doesn’t hurt Stiles, as long as he stays pure.

Stiles hadn’t reappeared, until he had and he acts like nothing’s wrong and like he’s not just lost time, but then he does and he’s crying and screaming and sounds like nothing is ever going to be okay again. And that dark little voice mumbles about how it’s not your fault, how it’s Lydia that’s causing this, it’s Lydia and Scott who have dragged him into this world.

The way the shadows that enveloped Stiles had started whispering to you; reminding you of how Stiles was yours. How Lydia didn’t deserve him, how none of the others did. The void whispers to you, snaking its tendrils around the shadows to try to get close. You lock eyes and welcome it.

You understand now the way Stiles, or whatever was inhabiting his body was apparently addicted to pain. You’d felt it, when the void reworked you, when it made you new, better, darker. You can’t remember chunks of time, the words seem to blur together until it makes you want to scream, but under that, you can feel the power, the warmth that would drown anyone else. but not you, and not Stiles. You would have rather taken the darkness yourself, to keep Stiles pure, unbitten, unmarked by the supernatural that seems intent on drowning him. You growl at this thought, feeling the void’s fingers reach out to brush under your chin like a pet.

_It’s Lydia’s fault, take her first, Scott will fall with his huntress. Take the speaker of death first. Take the threat, take their knowledge; they know not of your infection; they don’t need to. You can keep it under control, you have control._

You grin into the empty night, it seems the stars and the moon have even abandoned you here in where the void keeps you, you turn from it. It allows you to meet Stiles; he’s jumpy and anxious as always, but there seems to be something else, you grin a little laughing when a voice that isn’t only his speaks.

“It seems we’ve found our demons play well together.” You don’t wake up, you come to awareness, you’re tangled with your blankets, alone, but there’s a smell you can’t place. You stand and turn, you don’t scream despite the blood that dripped from the jacket you’ve hung up, leaving streaks of red down the back of your door, you know it’s not yours; it’s Lydia’s. You don’t know how that comes into your mind, despite the gap in time from when you’d gone for a walk to meet Stiles.

What did you do!” Stiles growls, and you swear you can feel the void tightening around the both of you.

“I did what I had to to keep you safe!!!” You snarl back and you swear you can hear the void laughing.

“You hurt Lydia! You almost killed her!”

“You can’t be hurt by her or any of them anymore! I won’t allow it!”

“No Y/N. you’re, whatever happened you’ve changed.”

“FOR YOU! I’ve only changed for you. As the darkness grows in you, as the void flowers inside your soul it does so in mine; please Stiles, please, just listen. You can hear it, can’t you, our heartbeats matching the darkness.”

“Nothing about us is the same; you’ve; you’re… you’re not Y/N.”

“And you’re not Stiles… Not anymore.”

”Stiles?” You call out and can see his fingers dancing over the sword he’d stolen.

“Stiles, NO!.. Stiles don’t!!! YOU’RE MINE! Only I can do that! Only I can kill you!!” You howl rushing towards him, you realize dimly in the back of your mind this is what he wants, that this is a trap.

”Stiles?” You call out, you’re stuck where the void has been keeping you, but for the first time you can hear what you know is Stiles’ voice. You can dimly see him holding a sword, and you realize what he’s about to do, you try to run, expecting your body to sink into the black that covers every surface, instead you step forward. You take another step, and another until you’re running at him; until you feel the blade, cold even against the heat in your blood as it slices through you.

You stare into his face, dripping blood onto his arm from your mouth. He holds you, the way you must look, what the darkness is showing you parallel to what he sees, a vision of him in your place; it’s causing him to make whine bubble up, and you can dimly see the blood from his mouth, you think it is until you realize it’s worse; it’s black blood, only the kind that happens to werewolf’s.


	23. Other Side: Stiles/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader; Song-fic; The other side of paradise by the glass animals

You shake yourself awake and trudge to the kitchen making a cup of coffee. You stretch as the water boils and shuffle about packing for school.

“Have a good first day back, you know how to get there?”

“Course, see you later mom!” You call out pouring your coffee into a flask and leaving the cup by the door.

“Scott! How did practice go!” You’re watching the group; you remember them but you’re unsure if Scott and Stiles will remember you from middle school before you moved away. You walk past intent on finding where the office is but you feel a hand on the back of your shoulder.

“Y/N?”

“Stiles?” You pretend to be shocked, you can hear his heartbeat speed slightly and you’re surprised with how Scott looks suddenly uncomfortable.

“Stiles. Come on.” He pulls him over slightly and you frown.

“Playing dad now?” You grin at Scott who laughs a little at the memory it brings, you can also hear the nerves in it.

“I believe that was only because you and Stiles managed to convince me to let you try to steal his dad’s car. So the bad influence you possess is back.” You roll your eyes a little and turn to Stiles.

“It’s good to see you though.” He pulls you into a half hug and hangs back as everyone else makes their way to class; he’d offered to show you around and you’d laughed about him finding an excuse to ditch school.

“Surprised you still remember me.”

“Little hard to forget you mischief.” You grin and look confused as he pales and shakes his head. You nod pulling back slightly but staying close as he walks you around the school.

”You like Lydia.” You comment when she stands and leaves to talk to Jackson. You can see Scott’s eyes flicker towards you and you know he can sense your disappointment. Stiles flushes and nods.

“Yeah she’s incredible, she’s so smart and..anyways, since you’ve met Scott, you should meet Derek.” You’re a little confused as to why Stiles stopped talking about Lydia but you can see both Scott and Allison glaring and whispering to him. You’re sure he knows about the crush you have on him.

Stiles is outside your house and your mother seems to be happy to re-meet him before inviting him in. He asks to take you out to lunch and as you’re both sitting in his car at a red light, he pulls off of the actual road to the forest.

“Why are we here.”

“I know that you know I know about your crush on me.”

“What?” You try to play dumb and he sighs.

“You have a crush on me; I know. Scott told me; he thought it would help.”

“I- You like Lydia it doesn’t matter how I feel.”

“She won’t ever notice me, she’s with Jackson. I figured if I’m not going to get with her I want to be with you.”

“So I’m the second choice?” You growl a little and he swallows.

“No I just assumed since you moved out you weren’t coming back so I shifted my childhood crush off onto Lydia…”

“So you outgrew me?” He huffs parking the car in a space that looks out into the forest.

“I didn’t outgrow you; you left!”

“I didn’t have a choice in that! Why would I want to be your second choice!” You raise your voice to match his exasperation. 

“Because the only people I seem to attract aren’t even people anymore! You’re a werewolf and Lydia’s a banshee; there’s no one that wants me that’s normal!” He laughs, it sounds bitter but his words ringing in your ears stay even after he steps out of the jeep to cool down; you know he regrets what he’s just said but you know you’ve regretted what you shouted after him.

“Can’t believe I’m second best to some girl who hears voices, I knew you were like your dad; but that’s overkill.”


	24. Possessive: Theo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo/Reader, Teen Wolf, theo is super possessive of reader, he sees her with some other guy, he gets upset and has to prove he loves you

You’re not paying attention to history but even though you’re daydreaming about the anniversary date Theo has promised to take you on, you can still feel someone’s eyes burning into the back of you.

“Heyyy Y/N.” You sigh trying not to roll your eyes when James, one of the guys from your english class who’s been flirting with you over and over appears by your locker.

“Hey James, are you still cool to come over and finish the project we have?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind having it at my place but it gets me out of babysitting my girlfriends little sister.” He grins and you laugh nodding.

Theo’s hovering behind you as James leaves and you can feel the heat from his anger radiating off him.

“Yes Theo?”

“What was-”

“The English project, the same as last week, yes, surprisingly with you breathing down my neck I haven’t been able to even talk to James about it! Let alone work on it!”

“Sorry Y/N you know how-”

“NO! You don’t get to just say ‘it’s how I am. I don’t give a fuck about your possesive wolf nature or whatever thing you’re going to trot out as an excuse, until you learn how to be less possessive we’re done.” You hiss a little and Theo hesitates, fingers brushing against your arm. You don’t look him in the eyes, you know you’d fold the instant you did, the terror at being abandoned the entire reason he was so possessive in the first place. You know he needs to learn that you won’t leave, you also know what you’ve just said is not the way to go about it.

“Okay.” You can barely hear his voice and you refuse to look even as you can hear him moving towards the door, to leave school.

“So you uh, broke up with Theo…” It’s Stiles who shows up leaning against the locker next to yours.

“Can’t this be Scott…”

“Nah, Scott’s too busy teaching the twins that no biting means not even a nibble. You’re stuck with me, now, why’d you do it?” Stiles is blunt and you’d appreciate it any other time but now, you don’t mean to but you snap at him word vomiting everything Theo has done that’s been possessive and how you’d sort of liked it but it was really affecting your school work, and you’re shaking, snivelling by the end of it and Stiles has that look in his eyes when he sees Scott taking someone’s pain.

“Okay Y/N, feeling a little better?”

“Yeah that helped and-” You frown at Stiles tucking his phone away.

“Stiles…”

“Yes?” He grins a little and you narrow your eyes.

“I’m sure you didn’t just record that on your phone for blackmail, right?” You hiss and he nods.

“I didn’t record it for blackmail.” You turn when the twins and Scott appear, nervously hovering between you and Stiles.

“I sent it to Theo, much easier than all this fighting.”

“I just wanna hurt him a little Scott!! Just a bit!”

“He’s a human Y/N…”

“So am I, I can’t do that much damage to him!”

Theo offers to meet you for lunch and you’re dreading whatever date he’s planned. You don’t really bother looking nice, you know Theo will say you’re beautiful no matter what and as you trudge into the coffee shop you’re confused to see James sitting waving to you.

“Hey Y/N, Theo said you had the afternoon free and could work more on the english project.”

“Oh yeah, that was sweet of him.” You refuse to admit you’re melting a little inside.

“Yeah, he explained why he’s been such a ‘ huge asshole’ as he put it… Apparently he’d been out of town dealing with family stuff and was feeling insecure.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice, did he make you uncomfortable at all?” You think the word family stuff doesn’t justify his sister dragging him away. But you refrain from commenting and decide not to mention it to him. Instead scanning the coffee shop for him, you don’t see him at all, but you do see Scott and Allison and wave to them, before turning back to finally work on the project with James.

”Hey Y/N…” Theo hesitates when you pass him in the parking lot.

“Are you going to help me or?” You shove the bag from the coffee shop into his hands. He’s still nervous looking as you stand in front of him.

“Did it help being able to…”

“Theo, you know you could’ve just taken me on a date and that would’ve been enough right?”

“I know but Stiles said you’d told him you were having trouble with school because of me, I don’t… I don’t ever want to hurt you like that, in any way. I meant it when I said I’d never hurt you Y/N.”

“Oh.” You know your face is pink and you turn away slightly

“Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to be a good boyfriend again and drive me home.”

“Only if one of these muffins is mine.”

“They’re both yours.” You grin as you slide into the passenger seat, holding Theo’s hand as he drives you home.


	25. Student: Stiles/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/ Male Reader; Reader is having trouble with school and Stiles offers to help, trying to get a date with reader

“Stiles you really don’t have too…” You try to reason but his grin on your shoulder doesn’t waver.

“No Y/N; like help I’m letting one of our best players fail a class and get kicked off the team; especially when it’s supposed to be your best subject..” You avoid looking at him. Stiles Stilinski was your biggest crush, and that crush was your most well guarded secret. No one knew; not even your mutual friend Scott McCall, you intended to keep it that way but of course it seemed like Scott knew something with how he’d constantly talk Stiles up to you, constantly talking about how good he was at pretty much everything. You confessed to the coach threatening to kick you if you got another F, a lie, but Scott seemed so excited, assuring you that Stiles could help, he didn’t notice the very obvious lie.

Which is why you’re letting Stiles drag you into his house and right past his dad with only a quick wave and Stiles voice commenting how he’s going to help you pass. You don’t mind the way his hand is still tugging on your arm despite you sitting across on the other side of the bed from you. Of course his dad comes up to properly say hello, and reminds Stiles he’s on a late shift.

”So what exactly is your problem? You seem to be flying through history, and you said you already finished math; I don’t see what your problem is; there’s nothing you should be failing; unless it’s english?” He frowns and chews his lip.

“But you’re so good at writing; unless you’re just shitty at assignments and essays?” Stiles is mostly talking to himself and then he sighs.

“So?” He huffs a little and you just tilt your head.

“Are you done talking?”

“Well yes, I was asking you a question and then you didn’t say anything so I figured I should just keep talking until I got it right? Did I?” He smirks a little and you shrug.

“Just bad at tests.”

“Oh you get test anxiety? We could like-”

“Sort of, I just, freeze up..” You mumble, trying not to focus on how close Stiles is now.  
‘Oh, hmm well how about a practice test!!”

“Practice test?” you scowl and he just grins wider.

“Yeah so you can get a bit more relaxed at taking them at school.. It’s worth a shot.”

“Okay?” You tentatively agree and wait as Stiles beams, rushing around his room and then shouting for you not to come down as he almost trips on the stairs.

“Okay! You can come down now.” He’s grinning the entire time and you have to laugh at the mock test he’s set up.

“This is sweet, but not necessary.”

“I think it is. You can relax here, everything will be fine; I’ll keep you safe.”

“I’m sure you will.” You pat his shoulder and then sigh.

“I’m; um, not failing any classes.” You confess and Stiles nods.

“Yeah Scott told me you might be failing one soon, so I’m here to help, now, try it at least.”

“No I just..”

“Stop trying to get out of the fake test; just do it.” Stiles nods to the seat and you roll your eyes sitting in it and laughing a little when he pushes your chair in, pushing up a pair of glasses on his nose.

“Alright class, you have thirty minutes, begin.” he grins a little and you nod, pulling the pencil he’d left on the desk over and flipping the answer booklet he’d made open.

”Y/N you okay? You’ve gone really quiet.” Stiles hovers fingers hovering over yours.

“It’s okay if you’re frustrated, we can take a break and-”

“Not that kind of frustrated.” You stutter and Stiles tilts his head, before he laughs.

“Please tell me all those silly pick up lines and jokes worked. Uhh I mean puns, not pick up lines if they were pick up lines that’d be ridiculous like I actually-” You stop his rambling with a kiss and you can see the way his eyes widen and he sucks in a breath; you know he’s seen the way you’re looking at him like all you want to do is keep kissing and he grins back at you.

“So you could say I schooled you with my A+ flirting?” He laughs when you roll your eyes.

“No but I bet I can teach you or a thing or two.” You grin wrapping your arms around him to pull him in for another kiss.


	26. Secrets: Void!Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void!Stiles/Reader; While Stiles is being controlled by the nogitsune you’re hiding a secret that just puts the both of you in more danger

You’d been dating Stiles for almost a year, you were both comfortable with each other, you knew each other inside out. You knew something was wrong, you weren’t sure what but he always avoided you when you’d try to bring it up.

Not all monsters do monstrous things. Not all monsters do monstrous things. You repeat this to yourself until you stop shaking, until you stop picturing what you weren’t supposed to see, Stiles’ violence, Stiles’ attacks. You knew it wasn’t him; you couldn’t admit it was him, but he looks up the corner of your room, from where he’d been cleaning the knife and you swallow shifting on the bed.

“You’re awake; good; I have a proposition for you. Since you can obviously tell I’m not, ah, your Stiles as you put it the other day.”

“Don’t-”

“No.” The knife hits your wall.

“I; have a proposition for you.” The emphasis on the word I makes you shudder, you know this isn’t Stiles in front of you, he cocks his head, a faint grin on his face.

“Oh, you figured me out then? Good, this will be very easy.” He leans forward and then smirks.

“Be quiet. Don’t move, sound easy?” He shows his teeth and the shimmer is what you focus on when everything else seems to fall from under you.

“Stiles? Can we talk? I know you haven’t..” Stiles looks up from where he’d been sitting on your bed, and you can tell by the coil in his shoulders it’s not really him right now.

“Come dear. What is it you need to talk about?” He traces his hand over your thigh as you sit on the edge of the bed.

“With Stiles.” You grumble and he just grins nodding.

“That’s who I am Y/N, just a little bit; improved.”

“Darkness doesn’t look good on you.” You snap and his fingers tighten around your jaw.

“Lying doesn’t look good on you, shall I give him back, let him hear the truth from your lips? Do you think he would allow you to even leave this room if he knew?” You try to turn away from him but just sigh, and let him lean the both of you back so you’re lying on the bed cuddled into his chest.

“Just sleep Y/N, that’s all for now. Just sleep.”

“Last time you said that..” You don’t finish, Stiles blinking back at you confused.

“Y/N?”

“You fell asleep..”

“Did I..”

“The worst you were doing was snoring.” He grins a little and you smile back debating on confessing now, as if sensing your plan you can feel him tense under you, no longer Stiles in your arms.

“I should go, Scott and them need-” Stiles is speaking but you know he’s not really aware, co-consciousness you’d guessed.

“Yeah of course.” You nod assuring him and he leans forward for a kiss. When he pulls back nothing’s changed; but you can see the way his steps change as he leaves your room; he’s back through the window even before the door closes on his way out.

“Y/N.” You swallow at the void standing before you.

“Now, now; relax, he won’t remember any of this; you don’t have to hide it anymore, his fingers brush over your hand and up your arm. You glare but find yourself relaxing under his gaze, a small part of you unable to separate this creature from the Stiles you know.

”You okay Y/N?” You don’t look at Scott but you can feel his hand near your shoulder.

“Yeah just feel sick.” You try to shuffle backwards, away from the blood; but then a hand digs into your shoulder, a breath ghosting your ears.

“Look, or I’ll tell.” Stiles grins a little before his face becomes somber and horrified.

“Y/N?” You can’t help it, leaning over and vomiting. Stiles smirk still swimming in your head.

“Sorry; just; don’t like blood.” Stiles pulls you back, and away from everyone.

“You’ll be good right? You do this one thing for me?”

“You’ll give him back?”

“Of course.”

“Fine, deal.” You shove your hand out and he chuckles before he shakes it, pulling you into his chest; you reappear in some field; you’re not sure where you are and your head is still spinning.

“Now…” He starts but you don’t let him finish closing your eyes and swallowing the screaming; it always gets harder to fight against it; and you know he knows this, his hands keeping you upright as his sneer is the only thing you see until your vision clears; until you can feel your tail curling around his wrist.

“There we go, such a good Kanima; now, go be a dear and cause some chaos.” You duck your head, the fangs you’d grown cutting into your lips before you can feel a needle sliding into your arm, it punctures between the scales, the soft fleshy part of you that’s still human; you watch, knowing whatever is being pumped into you is meant to keep you like this, to keep the bite you’d receive in a state of rejection.


	27. Protection: Stiles Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Reader, Stiles is determined to keep you safe, which means hiding your relationship

Stiles is much quieter than Scott about his relationship, he carefully explains to you how the pack reacted last time a human had been brought around, which was him. He’s mumbling about the family drama in between kisses.

“Wait so basically you guys caught the attention of the like supernatural mafia and they just left you alone?” Stiles laughs a little.

“Somewhat, they’ll probably try again, it’s kind of why I’m trying to keep you hidden, the more safety the better.”

“And the massive pack of werewolves isn’t enough?”

“It helps, but I prefer more low-key anyways.” You nod curling into his chest.

“I prefer it too, wouldn’t want everyone giving me stares for taking Stiles Stilinski away from their daydreams.” He laughs again and shakes his head. He turns to the window, watching the sun dip.

“Time’s up huh?” He nods kissing you and sliding out the window.

You’re shuffling through the halls trying to avoid everyone as usual. You can see the lacrosse team resting in their usual spot by the wall. You slide past them, refusing to look as you can feel their eyes on you. It lasts less than a few seconds before you’re on your way to English. You slip into your seat grimacing as the teacher starts to talk about your next project. Math is less exciting your teacher scolding you for your low score on the last test. You nod, making your way to lunch. You sit at the edge of the cafeteria, you watch the team out of the corner of your eye as everyone does. You let your thoughts drift, already you can feel the anxiety bubbling under your chest as you think of your mother visiting this weekend. You know she’ll ask all sorts of questions and snap at you. You rub your hands over your head and sigh, dragging yourself from the cafeteria and start walking home.

You can feel Stiles’ eyes lingering on you as you leave. You make it home unlocking your door and wincing as you can hear your mother moving around upstairs.

“Mom! I got off early! Uncle Evan isn’t here. He’s at work and-“ You mother appears on the stairs frowning.

“Your room is a mess, and the other rooms are so dusty.” You’re thankful she doesn’t say anything else, and you’re relieved that Stiles hasn’t snuck into your room.

“I don’t go into any other rooms besides mine and the bathroom. Downstairs is much nicer; it’s where we spend most of our time.” Your mother nods, settling herself on the couch and waiting expectantly.

“Where’s dad?”

“He couldn’t make it, work is taking up all his time as usual.” You nod. Sitting awkwardly in the armchair.

“I can call Evan and see if he can come home and-“

“I already called him. He’s on his way.”

“Of course. Tea?” You hold out a mug and she nods to the table where you place it, you can hear the door open and sigh gratefully as your uncle walks through.

“Hey Vivian.”

“Evan.” She nods and he scowls.

“You weren’t supposed to be coming up for another week. Why so early?” You watch your mother frown.

“I wasn’t sure how I’d find the house if you had time to prepare and clean everything.” She huffs.

“Well as I’m sure your daughter has told you we only spend time downstairs.” He rolls his eyes and your mother nods turning to you.

“Don’t you have homework?” You nod using the excuse to rush upstairs and into your room. You scowl, your books and everything on your shelves having been moved. You turn when you see Stiles standing against your closet, clearly having just stumbled out of it.

“Your mom seems, detail orientated.” You turn frowning, shifting your books from alphabetical order back to how they were organized. Stiles freezes, sliding out of the window winking as you turn your mother barging in.

“You uncle assured me you’re fine here. I’m leaving now.” She pulls you into a surprisingly warm hug and holds you for a moment.

“You can come home anytime you need.”  
“I know mom, I know. I like it here, the weather is perfect.” She laughs as the rain picks up.

“Of course you love it here. The forest looks incredible, don’t wander too far.” She kisses your forehead and turns to the door.

“Hey mom, don’t be a stranger, but please plan your visits.”

“Of course, now I have quite a drive ahead of me.” She smiles and you follow her down hugging her at the door.

You turn to your uncle as she drives away.

“Wow thirty minutes, record visit.” He laughs and you nod.

“How was it?” He shrugs and you nod again.

“She complained how messy the house is, I told her she was welcome to stay, she refused, as usual. And said she hopes you’re keeping your grades up and that no boys are distracting you.” He laughs a little and you squirm under his gaze.

“Besides that crush you have, and yes it’s totally a crush. No one’s caught your interest?” You shake your head face pinking.

“You should ask him for dinner, or whatever kids do these days, actually don’t do that, be safe. Consent and all that.” You frown at him.

“Sorry was that too awkward?” 

“I haven’t even talked to him outside school. We’re not even friends.” You shrug and he pulls you into a side hug.

“Seriously kid, just another half year to go and then you can go wherever you want. I know this is tough, it’s just till you’re 18.” You nod looking nervously back up the stairs.

“She mess up your room again?” You nod shrugging a little.

“Hey, are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah. Just sucks being reminded I have no friends or really anyone besides you here. I don’t mind, but sometimes it hurts a little.” You shrug again and your uncle pulls you into a full hug.

“Well how about after school tomorrow we go up to the river spot you like so much, I have the day off anyways.” He smiles crookedly and you return his hug.

“I’d love that.”

“No go up and fix your room before you have a panic attack.” Stiles is still gone when you get back up and you finish rearranging your books and shelf, before putting away your laundry and starting your homework. It’s after ten when you give up hope of him reappearing, instead curling under your covers and trying to sleep.

You wake up groggy and shower, shoving yourself into your clothes and out the door. Your uncle drives you to school and as you get out you’re surprised to see Scott and most of Stiles’ friends are absent. The rain is pelting your already wet hair and you can feel your uncle’s chiding voice digging into your ears about how you’ll get sick. You skid into class curling against the radiator that you’re thankfully sat next to. You’re walking toward your usual table at lunch when Stiles’ swings around you and pulls you to his table. You blink up at him as he stretches sitting in his usual spot gesturing to the chair he pulled over.

“Sit.” You obey nervously looking to the rest of the pack. 

“We know you know. Stiles told us everything last night.” You blink at Scott.

“So is the supernatural mafia going to kill me now?” Erika laughs smiling. Allison rolls her eyes.

“I like her. You have good taste.” Scott smiles at you and you shift in your chair.

“Really hoping that’s not a double entendre.” Boyd laughs more, Lydia grimaces.

“Well now that you’ve been introduced.” Scott grins pulling you half into a hug.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, I’m going hiking with my uncle later today! So I’m busy. Sorry.” You frown at the last part and Stiles pulls you closer.

“It’s okay, Scott and Derek were going to go hiking as well, less hiking more pack bonding.” You frown twining your hands together.

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Just a couple of miles..” Liam shrugs.

“No I mean the rangers put out a new protection order, like they’re increasing patrols.” You chew your lip.

“We’re practiced at this, we have years of experience.” You nod appeased for the moment they won’t be in danger. Issac walks you to your shared biology class.

“You do realize we’re like the world’s top predators, and we don’t exactly do anything besides running around, maybe hunting a deer; this isn’t anymore dangerous than you going to a café for a coffee.” You frown at him.

“I just don’t want any of you to get hurt. It wouldn’t sit well with me.” He rolls his eyes.

You’re standing outside waiting for your uncle as he finishes getting his camera ready for the hike. He appears, locking the door and you both start up into the forest.

“It’s nice you’re so easy to please you know, most kids want expensive shit and you lose your shit when it rains, it’s great. I’ve never saved this much money on Christmas and birthdays before.” He laughs and you nod jogging ahead excitedly. He overtakes you easily and you can hear his startled gasp. There are two wolves across the river. One is a warm brown black and the other is pitch black. Your uncle looks overjoyed and you can see the camera he’s brought moving. You’re nervous, they look huge, you weren’t surprised, both Scott and Derek were tall, you assumed their Alpha forms would be. You’re worried thinking back about all the times Stiles had mentioned being around them in this form. You uncle steps forward and the wolves take no notice, you creep forward with him but hover back as he leans over the edge of the river on his stomach to try to get a better angle. He pulls himself back up and you can see the wolves have noticed growling and snarling as he nervously backs up, slipping and twisting his ankle as he stumbles from the river’s edge. The sudden movement he makes startles you, the muddy edge also claiming you as victim as you slip backwards gashing your head on a rock. You hiss, feeling slightly dizzy as you stumble towards your uncle.

“Shit.” He hisses and you nervously hover, half trying to drag him towards the trail. It takes you an extra two hours but you both manage to make it back to the house where your uncle hobbles to his car and insists you’re both going to the hospital.

“I’m fine! It was just a little rock is all. Nothing. Nothing bad.” You clutch your head wincing as the lights seem to distort for a moment. You can see the nurse who’s bandaging up your uncle’s ankle frown and call someone over.

“Hello there. While I’d prefer we meet under better circumstances, let’s have a look.” You hiss and try to jerk away as the woman shines a light into your eyes, you thrust your hands out trying to shove her away.

“Warn me next time, it hurts.”

“The light hurts?” She sounds worried.

“I have a migraine from the rock.” You think she nods, but she carefully pries you from the chair and onto a hospital bed.

“Just to check. I don’t think anything is wrong it’s a safety measure.” You can hear her talking to your uncle and then you start to fall asleep. The woman taps on your shoulder until you open your eyes to glare at her.

“Don’t sleep.” You nod blinking more as the bright light is suddenly gone from your vision. You recongnise you’re getting a MRI and the darkness seems to help clear your head. You don’t feel tired anymore or dizzy and as you wait for the nurse to come pull you out you hope your uncle is okay.

“All done sweetheart, now let’s get you seated here and-“ You cringe when the light’s flicker on.

“Don’t worry we’ll move you to a dark room. We just have to get there first.”

You nod keeping your eyes shut as you feel the hospital bed enter a darkened area.

“There.” You open your eyes smiling at your uncle who’s leg is propped up.

“Broke it.” You wince. Another nurse comes in.

“I’m going to shine this in your eyes now, try not to slap me again.” Your uncle laughs and you bite your lip.

“Sorry about her Ms. McCall.”

“Just Melissa is fine. Well seems everything is fine, you don’t have a serious concussion, and no sign of any other damage besides that cut, which we stitched up and your wrist.”

“Wait I have stitches?” Melissa nods.

“You kept your eyes closed so I just went ahead and saved you the trouble.” She smiles holding out a needle and thread that’s packed in a little sterile pocket.

“What about her wrist?”Your Uncle asks, you turn noting the cast for the first time.

“Shit.” You blink at her and she smiles.

“Just temporary, it’s not broken, but I figured it might be better than a sprain brace, they tend to make it worse before they get better.”

“Thanks.” You nod.

“Can we go home now?” Melissa nods and you stand up swaying slightly as your uncle moves forward on his crutches.

“My son offered to drive you home.” Your uncle nods in thanks and you make your way to the car staring at Scott in the driver’s seat. He smirks.

“Your chauffeur has arrived.” He swings himself out opening the doors and helping your uncle in. You slid in while he’s fussing with the crutches and Scott smiles starting the car and driving to your house.

“My mom was saying you drove here with a broken ankle. Very dangerous.” He tuts chuckling as your uncle laughs.

“It wasn’t broken when I got in the car.”

“So the car broke it?” Scott turns eyeing the cast you have.

“Can I sign it?” You nod holding it out as he pulls a marker out from his pocket. He smiles at you and opens the door after he takes your uncles keys.

“Do you want me to do anything else? Take out trash? Laundry?”

“You’ve done more than enough thank you. We can handle it from here.”

“Make sure to elevate it!” He calls out as he closes the door. You grimace not looking forward to Scott telling Stiles what’s happened. You flick your phone on, grimace deepening as you see seven missed calls and five text messages from Stiles.


	28. Crowd: Stiles/Reader/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall/Reader/Stiles; Scott and Stiles invite reader to join a threesome with them, and reader and Stiles end up getting together 
> 
> TW: Smut

You and Stiles were the only humans in the group; it was only natural the two of you gravitate towards each other. It was only natural you flirted even if Stiles had never expressed interest in anyone that way. It only made sense you’d hooked up once, it was stress is what you’d said if anyone asked. It was a friends with benefits thing, nothing serious.

The one thing you didn’t count on was Scott McCall and his possessiveness of Stiles.

You’d thought it was the typical, guy’s best friend is moving onto a relationship. When Stiles nervously mentions how he’s bisexual you pause, watching Scott as he tries to look away from you.

“So yeah..” Stiles mumbles and you blink at him.

“Being bisexual isn’t the same as having a threeway. Assuming that’s why Scott keeps inching towards you.” You mean it offhanded, mostly a joke but you’d be lying if you’d never thought about it.

“So you want to?” You’re not surprised that Scott finally speaks up, you tilt your head towards him and watch as he and Stiles scoot closer.

“Not at school.” You laugh when Scott jumps back, looking around nervously. Stiles joins in and the two of you poke fun at him.

He manages to get back at you when you’re both lounging on his couch, his mother on a late night shift.

“So since we’re not at school…” He smirks and you watch as he walks over to stiles, hand trailing over his arm as he reaches past him towards you.

“Oh, so you’re ignoring your Stiles? After all the fight you’ve been putting up when you know we’ve been fucking.” You can see Stiles tense from where you and Scott are leaning towards each other over him.

“Well if you wanted to share him, then we could both get what we want.”

“And what is it we want?” You can see Stiles’ face is flushed and Scott seems a little more calm, no doubt being able to hear Stiles’ heartbeat and how it’s picking up.

“Well I want to fuck him, and you want to be fucked; bet I can fuck you better than him anyways.” Scott says it, turning his head to look like he doesn’t care; you’re close enough to Stiles to see his pupil’s widening and how he gasps a little as he tries to call Scott back. You smirk at Scott who glares eyes tracking down to where your hand is, pressed just barely against Stiles’ crotch.

“You can join in anytime…” Scott seems far too happy to lean forward, pinning you against Stiles while his hands move past yours touching Stiles just enough to make him squirm more, which, due to how your legs are positioned, means you end up grinding on his thigh.

Scott seems far too pleased with this and leans further forward. Your face flushes more, his hand is pushed up against your crotch in order to grope Stiles. 

You whine and can then feel Stiles trying to fumble with the clasp on your skirt, despite the fact your entire body is blocking him from seeing what he’s doing.

“Upstairs would be a better idea Stiles.” Scott says and Stiles huffs.

“Well maybe if someone would get off me!”

“Oh you want me to get you off? That’s easy.” Scot grins, and you’re about to say something but then his hand slides under your shirt, pushing you back onto Stiles chest as his fingers trace over your bra.

“I just have to make Y/N come first; you’re always talking about her finishing really sends you over the edge.”

“Scott, really, can we go up to the bedroom.”

“Oh Y/N, you don’t get to say shit right now, it’s about Stiles.” You frown, but it’s quickly replaced by a smirk as you twist around pressing yourself against Stiles and grinding forward, you know it’s mostly Scott’s arm you’re grinding on but as you’re doing it you whine and pant.

“Please Stiles, please fuck me; I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want me to do to Scott; please Stiles; please..” You don’t finish begging Scott being pushed back. You’re expecting Stiles to pick you up and bring you to Scotts room, instead he pushes you onto the couch, fingers pushing your underwear to the side and rubbing them up your cunt. You don’t get to say anything before you you can feel him pulling down his pants.

”After this you’re mine.”

“Of course.”

“No, only mine; Scott’s back with Allison; you’re mine.” He groans as you nod. Scott laughs from where he’s watching, hand moving much faster over his dick than you’d seen earlier; you can tell he’s close.

“Stiles..” You whine and he smirks.

“You want us both to finish with you then? You hear that Scott?” Stiles laughs a little, groaning when Scott moves over, you lean forward opening your mouth to take his dick in it.

Stiles smirks from where you’re laying on his chest. Scott’s asleep on the side of Scott, his arm draped around both of you.

“Glad to see you’re both awake and trying to fake sleep. Allison called us swingers.” Scott grins from where he’s pulling his pants on.

“We have to be married to be swingers. Also Allison would have to be involved.” You miss the way Stiles and Scott grin at each other.


	29. Pain: Theo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo/Reader; Reader gets hurt and theo/reader confess they’re in love with each other while fixing each other’s wounds, extra fluff

“I’m here.” You blink, your head hurts and you’re already trying to push Theo away, you don’t want him to get covered in blood and you’re pretty sure you’re already healing anyways. You try to tell him this but just cough up blood. Fuck, you think before you shift, trying to curl onto your side but finding Theo holding you instead.

“I’m here Y/N. come on let’s get you patched up.” He hums a little and you sigh, unable to say no as he carefully holds you against his chest.

“I’m fine.” You manage to choke out and Theo growls a little, you flush at this, knowing he’s upset at your lie.

“Who did it.” He grumbles, fingers brushing your hair back as he carefully pulls your shirt from the gash in your side.

“Hunters.”

“No shit Y/N, but what hunters.”

“Doesn’t matter, they-”

“I’m not going to hunt them down myself I’m going to let Scott and Derek know, god knows those two need something to kill with everything that’s been going on for the past what year? Like Jesus I’m not leaving you Y/N.”

“I can heal in-”

“I don’t give a shit if this is actually ketchup and you’re faking I’m not leaving you until you can walk on your own.”

“If you let me stand I could-” Your grip tightens and you squeeze your eyes shut as he tilts you so your feet start to brush the floor.

“See you need my help.”

“Munroe’s those bastards and-”

“I’ll text them in a second, just stop squirming okay?” You nod sighing.

“Sorry it’s hard to figure out, everything still hurts.” You can see Theo’s already got a damp cloth and is wiping the drying blood from your side and the corners of your mouth.

“I’m not that bad I can-” He hushes you the only way he can with his hands busy, a kiss.

“Ow.” You grumble and his face goes slightly pink. You can see he’s trying to calm down, to hide his fangs again.

“Sorry Y/N.”

“No it’s cute, just a little painful when I’m already in pain.”

“So it does hurt!” He smirks clearly triumphant that he’s gotten you to admit it, you nod slowly.

“Yeah of course it hurts, why wouldn’t it I just got stabbed like four times Theo… when did I say it didn’t hurt? I just said I would be okay.”

“I can take your pain.” He blurts and you shake your head.

“No Theo I’m not letting you suffer, besides Scott always says you should only take the pain of people you actually love. So the suffering is warranted.

“I love you.” He swallows and you blink at him nodding.

“I love you too Theo, I always have.”

“Even..” He gestures a little to himself and you know he’s gesturing to the scar the dread doctors had given him, his sister’s heart that beats in place of his own.

“No matter what.”

“So you’ll let me take your pain now?” You’re about to say yes when you see a dark spot on his side, it’s damp and before he can say anything you’re pulling his pain away refusing to let him suffer as you can already see the agony in his eyes knowing how much you’re in.

“Y/N! What the fuck!” He growls again and you smile up at him.

“But I love you, just kiss me better and we’ll call it even.”

“Oh I’ll be doing a lot more than just kissing you better.”


	30. Soul: Theo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Raeken/Werewolf!FemReader soulmate au; where you get the scars/injuries your soulmate does.

“You okay Y/N?” Scott looks worried and you nod swallowing and squeezing your eyes shut. You were used to getting the odd scar and injury from your soulmate. But whatever had just happened to them, you knew was deeper than that. You were staring at the side of your shirt, a shadow seeping onto it, mimicking the blood your soulmate was losing, you didn’t feel the pain, whatever they were going through was known to you by the injury only.

“HOLY SHIT!” Scott stretches and starts to drag you towards where you know his mom has just gotten home.

You learn it was a heart transplant, that your soulmate will most likely not make it very long, that you might not meet him. That if he does live, he’ll most likely be sick and weak. So unlike you and your werewolf abilities, so unlike your powers and gifts. The Dread Doctors who take care of you, who employ you as a guard wolf for the chimera’s they keep failing to keep alive assure you they might be able to help your soulmate; as far as they’re concerned your soulmate is an unknown and will most likely stay that way.

You learn when Scott and Stiles bring him into the school. He looks familiar and you’re not sure why until you realize the scar on his hand is yours.

“Theo, Raeken.” He grins and you don’t comment on his fangs wondering if he’ll care that you’re a werewolf. Scott hadn’t told you exactly what he was but you’d caught the word coyote twice so you assume he’s a were one of those, you know Malia is as well and you assume they’ll be together, but the scar on his hand draws you in more than you should be for a strange creature in the town.

“You work with the doctors.” He smirks from where he offers you a slice of pizza.

“Do you?” You haven’t told him about the scars you know he has.

“I’ve spent some time with them.” He grins at you and you smile back, you wonder what exactly he knows about you.

Stiles asks about following him, you’re not really into the idea but he mumbles about how he knows Theo is your soulmate and you can’t help but follow him to wherever he’d seen Theo going.

“He’s going to a bridge?”

“Yeah his sister died, bet he pushed her.”

“Stiles what the fuck…” You hiss and duck when Theo turns around, dropping a bouquet of lilies into the river below.

“What Y/N you’re the one who wanted to follow your soulmate.” he snaps a little louder than necessary and you grimace and Theo tilts his head backwards slightly, noting he’s heard you both.

“I swear to god Stiles.” You growl a little and are about to flash your eyes in annoyance but Theo’s standing in front of you, eyes shimmer yellow like yours.

“Oh.” He grins nodding a little head moving a bit more into your personal space.

“Oh, is right. You must have my scar then?” he hums, fingers tracing down your side where you know the transplant scar lingers.

“You’ll have to tell me how that happened.” You grin at him and he smiles back nodding.

“Only if you tell me how you got your bite.” He smiles again exaggerating it to show his fangs, you laugh a little when he snaps his jaws and you respond in the same back, it feels good to stretch your powers, Derek usually kept you on a tight leash when it came to showing off your powers.

“I will if you take me to dinner?” You chance and Theo grins nodding.

“Thought you’d never ask to go out with me, was worried I’d have to go tell my parents that I’d met my soulmate and she wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Well that’s silly, why wouldn’t I want everything to do with you.”

“Everything? Well that’s a big leap from ‘Hi my name is Y/N’ Not that I’m knocking it, just a little surprised.”

“You’re surprised that I’ve been waiting to meet my soulmate since I discovered they exist and you got that freaking heart transplant and I had the scar on me!” You swat playful at him and can see his face pink a little.


	31. Singing: Theo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Raeken/ Female Reader soulmate au: You can hear whatever your Soulmate sings.

Your soulmate was a fan of rock, it was mostly what you’d heard from the back of your head. It’s what he sang the most, you assumed when he was alone is when his voice would grow softer, when he’d sing some sort of Pop or indie music you couldn’t really recognise. Still you’d never sing back, you were too nervous.

You’d heard of soulmates using songs to figure out where the other was, using places and lyrics to signal to the other their location without having it cut out mid song. You hadn’t been brave enough to try that. Of course your soulmate had tried, singing various things at night, before you went to sleep about California.

You finally respond to your soulmate, returning his usually nightly serenade about California with the same song.

The next morning you’re woken up by him singing some over excited pop song about partying and high school and you respond with the same. You drag yourself out of bed and get ready for school slumping against the bleachers as you get to school early like always. Watching Scott and Stiles running around the field playing lacrosse.

“Hey Y/N been wondering when you’d been normally you’re early because of track practice..” Scott offers and you shrug a little.

“Finally managed to respond to my soulmate so we had a nice little conversation.”

“Oh, and where in the world is he?”

“Here, well California.” You grin and Scott laughs, shaking his head.

“Are you shitting me? You’ve spent like four years since middle school when we first heard our soulmates, avoiding responding and your soulmate is in freaking California with you? Jesus Y/N you better properly sing to that boy!”

“I will at lunch! I needed your help with giving him a proper rundown of where I am. Or at least if we could meet somewhere.”

“Well if you can find a song about beacons and then hills you should be able to give him a pretty good idea of where we are.” Stiles mentions and you roll your eyes a little.

“Listen Mr. My soulmate has been here since I was a baby.” 

“Which is why you need to hurry up and get yours here so we can go on actual soulmate dates.”

“Fine Jesus I’ll do it when I get home.”

You’d been nervous the entire school day, and as you’re about to go home Stiles stops you.

“Listen I know I was saying you needed to talk to your soulmate, but there’s something I need your help with…”

“You need my help?”

“Yeah, there’s this guy and he’s trying to join with Scott’s pack, but he seems…”

“Off to you? And you want me to what, follow him with you?”

“Yes.” He grins and you nod, claiming he owes you at least a pizza when you get back.

You’re watching Theo as you learned his name was. He was walking down a path towards a bridge. You’re distracted, your soulmate singing softly and you scowl, he sounds sad, you’re annoyed because you can’t comfort him, you know if you sing now it’ll give away where you are. You step back, intent on moving out of earshot to be able to comfort your soulmate but then you realize the singing has gotten louder, in fact, it’s no longer in your head, but coming from Theo, you watch him tossing flowers over the edge of the bridge and you swallow. Nervously glancing to Stiles who narrows his eyes glancing back and forth between you and Theo before shaking his head.

“Y/N no.” 

”Y/N, right?” Theo tilts his head and grins leaning forward. You shuffle back and he laughs.

“Don’t tell me you believe Stilinksi, You should know me.”

“I know your song choice, not you.”

“Well you should know me soon.”

“Soon, sounds like a threat..” Stiles points out and Theo glares at him.

“I was going to ask Y/N on a date but I can threaten you if it makes her happy.” He winks at you and you have to bite back a laugh, unable to hide your smile.


	32. Colour: Isaac/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Lahey/reader soulmate au; where you can see black and white until you see your soulmate

You knew that colours looked different. You didn’t know what exactly they were called. You’d been terrified when you’d been playing in the playground and your parent’s had called you home and you’d commented that the sky had changed. They stopped you, asking what you meant and you’d tried your best to explain that it went from the same way your father’s eyes looked to how it did before you came to the park.

The colours fade by the end of that day. Your parents explained you’d only gotten a glimpse of them because you’d seen your soulmate, and maybe they saw you too, but you hadn’t been aware, you hadn’t been introduced to each other. You’d have to hope you could find him again.

You spend that night crying. Once you realize exactly what it means to have a soulmate, a week into middle school the realization of who you’ve still not found comes back and you cry that night as well. You accept what’s happened, despite some people in your class finding their soulmates. You don’t tell anyone that you only have the faintest memory of colours. You know what would happen if you told everyone would look at you sadly, thinking your soulmate had died. You keep this a secret until high school. Your friends understand and they make jokes about it being a true romance story.

Your grandfather dies in his sleep, he was not in pain, it was not entirely unexpected. When you have to go to beacon hills for the funeral, when your parents mention how you’ll be moving so they can help take care of your grandmother you don’t get a say, you just start packing up everything in your room.

You move next to the McCall’s; Melissa is a nurse and she assured your parents she’d been checking in on your grandmother when she could. You’d filed that information away for later, in an attempt to make her some thank you cookies.

Her son Scott almost bounces over towards you and laughs.

“Sorry, I just, you must not see colour yet! You’re wearing two different shades of red?” He grins nodding to you and you blush, feeling the heat in your cheeks.

“Scott don’t be an asshole to the new neighbors! They might be super rich and have a pool!”

“We don’t!” You shout back at the boy’s voice laughing.

“Sorry about Isaac, he just moved in recently, and he’s a little new to my house rules!”

“You don’t have any rules McCall!” The voice shouts back and then your parents call you in for dinner.

“You go to Beacon Hills high school right?”

“Yeah! We’ll see you tomorrow!”

You’re not sure what to expect when you show up to Beacon Hills High school, certainly not some of the Lacrosse team waving you over once practice is called off.

“Hey Scott!” You grin waving back at him.

“Y/N! This is Allison, my soulmate.” He grins, pressing a kiss to the brunette girl’s cheek, she laughs a little.

“This is Stiles and lydia, they’re soulmates as well.”

“Let me guess, everyone of your friends has a soulmate?”

“Not all of them.” You hear the boy’s voice from yesterday, and cringe a little.

“Oh sorry.”

“Isaac Lahey. We weren’t properly introduced yesterday because someone;” He’s glaring at Scott “Decided that I didn’t follow the house rules.”

“Mhhm, well apparently running away on the playground isn’t against the rules either?” You laugh, you’d caught his eye on the field and the colours had bled into your vision just like they had on the playground.

“I’d uh, hug you, but I’m sweaty from practice.”

“You basically pulled the soulmate equivalent of leaving me at the altar, I think I can handle a little sweat.”

“That’s the least of your worries.” He grins and you swear you can see fangs for a second and his eyes shimmer a strange colour you don’t have a name for yet.


	33. Out Joke: Liam/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam/male werewolf!Reader; liam comes out as bi to his step dad and his stepdad freaks out

“You don’t need to say anything..” You try to assure Liam but he just glares at you.

“I can only lie about so many things…”

“Well of course but, you don’t need to come out because I am. It’s alright babe, just do it on your own time.”

Liam nods leaning back towards you and kissing you, fingers running along your arm and back in an effort to pull you closer. You laugh a little when your fangs clash with his, the overexcitement giving you issues with your new wolf powers.

“Babe calm down, seriously you get stuck like that and we’re fucked.”

“Wouldn’t be a problem if you could fuck me.” You laugh a little as Liam’s face pinks.

“Once he leaves for work I’ll do whatever I want to you.”

“Shouldn’t it be you’ll do whatever I want to me?”

“No, I’m in charge here. I have more experience, so I get to do whatever I want, we’ve established that.”

“Liam, there you are, what are you doing in here. Sounds like you have a freaking dog in there.” His step father growls and you want to growl back instead you focus on calming down and when the door opens his stepfather glares.

“Oh Y/N is here again. You know if you actually had more guy friends most of the school and my work wouldn’t think you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay I’m bisexual.” Liam snorts but then freezes. His step dad turning to glare at him.

“You’re what?” He hisses and Liam looks panicked and sick before he laughs.

“Joking, joking, you know like haha I’m not gay I’m this other made up sexuality… haha.” You watch as his step father relaxes and laughs with him.

“For a minute you really had me going there, thank god you’re still on the lacrosse team, if you quit that I might have believed you. See you two later, I have work to do.” he waves half heartedly and leaves, closing the door after him.

“Lacrosse team? He really thinks you play a sport where you run around with hot sweaty guys makes you straight?”

“I don’t understand his logic, but it’s easy enough to fake.”

“I’m sorry about that, we can just chill if you-”

“No we’re going to do something, on the couch, just to spite him.” Liam laughs and you cringe a little.

“If we get caught..”

“We won’t.”

You’re expecting those to be Liam’s famous last words, for his step dad to come barging in and scream, to potentially physically attack both of you and for you to lose control of your wolf powers and snap.

Instead you wake up to a box of pizza and Stiles and Scott seated in the love seat, so horror movie playing.

“Liam?” You call out and Scott laughs.

“He’s showering, apparently you were very messy, in an effort to avoid getting the couch dirty.” Scott wrinkles his nose and you narrow your eyes.

“What did he tell you?”

“Nothing I can smell it on you, he also mentioned wherever you wake up you should shower as well.”

“Well if you two will excuse me I should-” You freeze when you pass by the mirror and massive hickey on your neck and you can see a smattering of them down your chest trailing down and you wonder what Liam looks like as you make your way to where you can hear the shower running.


	34. Knock On: Theo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Raeken/Reader with the prompt “Come over here and make me”??

You’d been training with Theo after Derek had decided that it would help both of you fit in better with the pack and help Scott and his groups combine into a more cohesive unit, it helped you were both dating. Of course this leads to a lot of half training and fights ending in making out, which Scott was pleased with in the community sense but Derek was pissed at as it was just taking up training time.

“Y/N maybe if you weren’t so slow dodging this wouldn’t be an everyday occurrence.” Theo grins from where he’s on top of you and laughs a little leaning forward to kiss you. You smile into the kiss twisting your leg around his and shifting your weight so you end up flipping him. 

“I win again!” You grin laughing when you can hear Theo groan a little and you try not to act to smug when he complains to Scott later that day.

”Come on we have to train more.” Theo glares at Scott. Derek rolls his eyes and shoves you forward and you’re about to scowl.

“Long range today. No actually hits though. ” Theo seems incredibly pleased and you want to comment about it but you’re relieved you’re not using weapons, Scott and Derek just keep a distance between the two of you before letting you charge each other and trying to make sure you’re not getting too close or too violent with each other.

”Y/N’s doing much better. You might need to rethink pairing her with Theo.” Scott mumbles, you can see him glaring at Derek and he shoulders you growling as he walks by, Scott looks sheepish and Derek just shrugs a little.

“If you two are just going to make bedroom eyes and play slap each other there’s no point in even training you together, might as well pit you up against someone else and actually train.”

“We do train!” You assure and Scott looks unimpressed but Derek nods a little.

“It’s better they don’t actually fight for now.”

“Why?” Scott scowls but Derek pulls him over to explain and you can hear him snapping at Theo about eavesdropping and the entire reason being that he doesn’t like mixing weight classes.

“You calling my girl fat?”

“No, I’m calling you fat. Lay off the protein shakes.”

You grow at Theo but he just grins leaning from where he’s resting on the bleachers.

“If you’re that pissed about Derek putting you on Kanima-sitting duty then just tell him we can trade.”

“We can’t trade, we already did that last month.”

“What if you fight me for it, and win..”

“You’ll let me win.”

“No I won’t.” Theo insists and Derek laughs from where he and Stiles had pulled up in the jeep.

“You should let her win. Or at least don’t knock her down.”

“Why, you don’t want one of your pack members getting hurt?”

“Yes.” Derek grins and you laugh, knowing why he was looking so smug at Scott, technically it wasn’t a lie to agree. Scott seems to sense something and you know he wants to ask but Theo beats him to it.

“What the hell was that look Y/N!”

“Nothing.”

“Like hell it was nothing, tell me or I will knock you down when we spar.”

“Come over here and make me tell you then.” You grin leaning forward a little, Theo can never resist a challenge and you’re expecting him to run over, however he still trips slamming himself into the ground and you realize what Derek had said, assuming he was out of earshot.

“You don’t need to knock her down, not going to change that you knocked her up.”


End file.
